The Girl Who Never Lived
by Sk.nny Sally
Summary: An Adam story. Sally comes to Degrassi from America, she meets Adam and life is good. She learns his secret and is fine, but what's holding her back? Hopefully she can put her problems aside, so she can be with Adam. Includes Eli and Clare.
1. Chapter 1 POV SALLY

SALLY

Ugh. My first day at a new school. In a new home. In a new town. In a new country.

It was my first day at Degrassi High School. Located in the ever so popular Canada.

I stepped through the doors not excited to enter this place.

"Hello Ms. Nomad! Welcome to your first day at Degrassi!" The who I supposed was Principal Simpson greeted me.

"Call me Sally." I said checking my watch. 8:45. This school lets out at 3 o'clock. Ugh.

"Well you should fit in just fine here. Ms. Edwards here has the same schedule as you so she offered to show you around." I looked over at the short hair girl dressed in the same ugly uniform as me give me a huge welcoming smile. Principal Simpson left and the girl walked to my side.

"Hi Sally. I'm Clare!" She was a very happy person.

"Hi. So where are we going?" I asked with a, what I thought was, a convincing smile.

"Well we have advanced English right now, so lets head that way!"

I being a very straightforward person needed to know something, "Not to be rude, but, is everyone in Canada this happy?"

She laughed, "No, it's just me, things have been really good in my life and I don't think it can get better." The smile on her face grew.

"So what's he like?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Excuse me?"

"Your boyfriend. Who else?" I knew I was right; she just needed to give me detail. "What's his name?"

"Oh, his name is Eli," she smiled, "he's in our English class, and he's amazing."

"You'll have to point him out." I smiled; I hoped that this girl Clare and I would become great friends. "Do you love him?"

"A bit personal," Clare stated but she smiled, "don't say anything to anyone, but yes, I really think he's the one."

I couldn't help but smile. "Describe him so I'm not like totally shocked when I meet him." The way Clare dazed off into space I wasn't sure she was going to answer my question, but she did.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but he's kinda dark, in a way."

I didn't understand.

"You'll get it when you meet him." She looked over at me, I could tell she didn't want me to say anymore, and she knew I knew, "Sally, we're going to be such great friends." I could tell she was honest.

"Clare!" I said remembering.

"What!" She said shocked by my sudden standstill.

"Where's my locker?"

Clare looked relived. "What's your locker number?" I gave her the slip of paper where it was written down. "Oh, its right next to mine, I'll take you there after English-" a bell interrupted her, "which is about to start!"

We made it to English with a minute to spare. Clare took her seat behind a boy who immediately turned to look at her adoringly, obviously her boyfriend, Eli. In the desk next to, who I thought was Eli, was another boy who just rolled his eyes at them. He seemed to be their friend by the way he said, 'Do you need to do this every morning?' with a smirk on his flawless face. I stood at the teacher's desk, waiting to be assigned a seat. The teacher came in startled to see me.

"You must be Sally Nomad." She smiled, I nodded. "Class, this is Sally Nomad, she is a new student, she just moved here from America!" I looked down. By the looks on everyone's faces no one had seen me standing here earlier. "You can take a seat behind Mr. Torres." She pointed to the boy who I had noticed earlier. He sat up straighter in his chair. I didn't catch what was said, but he whispered something to Clare and the other boy, which made them smile.

I sat in my seat at the back of the class, staring at my watch. Stupid time, move faster! Ms. Dawes, the English teacher was assigning a group project to the class, we got to pick our own partners, before I could finish my thought Clare turned to me "Sally, do you want to be in out group?"

"Sure, thanks Clare."

"No problem, we are reading _Of Mice and Men_."

"Oh, ok. I've read it."

"Cool! Anyways, this is Eli," She pointed to the boy in front of her; I could tell what she meant by dark. He had on black nail polish, and a bit of black eyeliner, he smiled at me and I smiled back, "and this is Adam." She pointed to the boy in front of me.

"I'm Adam." Adam said.

"Hi Adam," I said smiling at him, "hi Eli." I looked at Adam who looked frozen, so I turned to Clare and Eli who were holding in laughter.

Ms. Dawes came over and handed me a copy of the book they were currently reading. I thanked her and informed her that I have read the book. "Well," she said, "I'm glad that you four our partners, because it seems you all know the material better than everyone else, so I presume you will be getting to work." She looked at all of us, paused at Adam and mouthed 'Is he alright?' Clare just shrugged her shoulders.

I looked at the book the teacher had handed me, not my favorite. Eli interrupted my thoughts.

"How are you liking Canada?"

I turned to face him, "It's pretty good." Eli didn't seem happy with my answer. "Have you ever moved to a new country having to leave everything behind?" He looked away, now satisfied with my answer.

"What was your old school like?" Clare asked curious.

Oh no, the one question I wanted to avoid, she asks. I looked down, pretending to be really focused on the project. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eli and Clare look at each other. Just then the bell rang and I gathered my stuff and followed Eli and Clare, who were holding hands, out of the classroom. Adam walked quietly next to me, when I turned to look at him he turned his head. They stopped at what I hoped was Clare and I's lockers. Eli gave Clare a peck on the lips before telling me it was nice to meet me, then dragging Adam away. I looked at Clare. "What's wrong with Adam?" I asked

Clare laughed, "Nothing, it was just Adam being Adam." I looked at her; I knew that wasn't all it was. She realized I wasn't giving in, "Ok, he thought you were hot." She smiled.

I grinned, "He wasn't bad himself, he seemed really nice." I looked at her and it was clear she wanted to say something else.

"What do you want to say?" I asked her, wondering if I was back to having no friends.

"Well," She paused and glanced at my face, I hope my expression said go on, "why did you avoid my question when I asked you about your old school?"

I wished I hadn't urged her to go on. I came up with a simple answer, "It wasn't a good school." She saw that my expression said 'drop it'. It was silent for a moment, "So Eli is pretty much how you described him." I said plastering a smile onto my face.

"Yep, he is something isn't he," I wanted Clare to go on, but it was time for our next class. We hurried down the hall to Pre-Calc. I had one final thing to say to Clare before we went in.

"He loves you." I told her. I was a great people reader.

She smiled at me, "Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do." I smiled back.


	2. POV ADAM

**Disclaimer: I own the character Sally and the plot! Other than that I do not own any of the Degrassi characters of places. I'm still learning how to use this site so I will be posting when I can! The POV switches every other chapter! Thanks for reading enjoy!**

ADAM

"Oh man, Eli! I really messed up in English! 'I'm Adam'? Why didn't I just say 'oh hey I'm a dork'?" I was upset; I looked like an idiot in front of Sally.

"Dude, chill, its ok-"

"No it's not man! She thinks I'm like retarded or something! I didn't even use one of my Adam moves." I wish I could rewind English class and start over.

"Adam! Chill. You need to relax. You're going to cause yourself serious brain damage." Eli was laughing at me.

"Eli, you don't get it. For you and Clare it was like love at first sight or whatever. I totally messed this up and she's never going to talk to me again!"

"Sally is going to talk to you again, she's in out group for English, and she has the same schedule as Clare, so she's in our lunch period. I talk to Clare and she'll get Sally to sit with us!"

"Don't you go all off telling Clare that I'm practically in love with Sally." I remembered something when I said Sally. Eli looked at me worried. "She's only been here a day, but" I said, Eli looked at me, "do you think she, um, knows?" Eli was confused but it didn't take him long to remember. His face was probably a mirror to mine.

"No," Eli seemed to get his emotions straightened out, "I doubt it, it's highly unlikely." I still wasn't sure. "It's only been a day."

"Yeah but she could find out tomorrow and never talk to me again."

"You're crazy man." Eli slapped my back before we strode off to out next class.

It seemed that like in no time three classes had gone by. Now it was lunch and I hoped that Eli hasn't been talking to Clare, I bet he did, he would never lie to her. I sat down across from Eli and Clare. They both looked at me. "What?" I asked

"Adam." Clare said. I waited.

"Whoa thanks for telling me what's going on guys. I think I might explode from all this detail." I hope I made the sarcasm in my voice heavy. I did the mentally math and stared down Eli.

"What did you say?" I asked getting mad.

"I said nothing." He looked at me evenly.

"Tell me dude." I don't get mad, but Eli was going to make me crazy.

"Sally! Come sit with us!" Clare called to Sally. She took the seat next to me. She looked so pretty as she smiled thankingly at Clare.

"Hey Eli, hey Adam." She said with such beauty.

A small gasping sound was the only thing that came out of my mouth. I should have done what Eli did and said hey back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Did I get your name wrong?" She turned to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I didn't say anything, I just stared at her hand. Eli kicked me under the table and I jumped. She moved her hand but was still looking at me.

"Um, no. It's Adam." I looked away embarrassed.

"Good." She smiled her radiant smile. She opened her lunch bag and pulled out some grapes.

I stared at her.

"You want one?" she asked holding the bag of grapes up.

I didn't say anything, and then Eli kicked me again. "Um, no thanks." I said then averted my eyes.

"Ok." She shrugged.

"Excuse me I have to go to the restroom, be right back." Clare stood up.

"I come with you, Clare." Sally said and got up too. They walked away.

"I'm such an idiot!" I told Eli.

Eli was laughing at me. "Not gonna lie to you bro, you were totally bad back there."

I put my head in my arms on the table. "She thinks I'm crazy." I sighed.

"Well you are."

"Hey!" I said insulted, as I lifting my head up.

"Dude, you were acting like you were scared of her."

"If I mess up again she'll never even consider going out with me."

"Use some of those Adam moves you were talking about. Charm her now, or charm her never."


	3. POV SALLY

**Hey it's me, Please review! I've already written most of it but I want to know what you guys think of it! **

SALLY

Clare and I were in the bathroom and we couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry Clare," I said laughing hysterically, "but Adam is so funny."

Clare wiped a not-there laughter tear from her eye, "Sally he likes you so much!" I smiled widely. Our laughter subsided a little and Clare looked at me, "So you gonna give him a chance?"

"If I could have a conversation with him! I do enjoy people that talk more than people who don't."

"Sally," Clare looked serious now, " I think you should know something-" The warning bell interrupted her.

"Sorry Clare I don't want to be late my first day so lets go throw our stuff out." We walked out of the bathroom, I not caring about what Clare was going to say, if it was really important she'd tell me sooner or later, if it wasn't, oh well then. I grabbed my lunch bag and followed Eli and Clare out of the cafeteria. I tried to hear what they were saying, "Don't tell." Eli warned Clare very seriously, "She shouldn't-"

"Um, hey." Adam was walking next to me. I slowed my pace so that Adam and I were farther behind Eli and Clare.

"Hey Adam," I smiled big, "decided to talk to me?" I asked with a smile in my voice.

Adam looked nervous, but I wouldn't hold that against him. "Ha Ha," Adam said, he seemed scared, "yeah silence isn't that golden, its more like a dull grey."

I laughed, "Your funny, when you talk," I looked at him, "Hey, I know your secret," Adam stopped.

"What?"

I smiled, "I know you told Clare that you think I'm hot." He kind of looked relived and he started walking again.

"Well…" He smiled. I smiled back.

"I have to go to my next class, but see ya later ok?" I touched his shoulder before I walked away. As I walked away I heard a little 'yeah' that I hope came from Adam.

I started walking right behind Clare looking at my watch every few steps. They were kissing each other goodbye, again, when the second bell rang Eli left. I walked besides Clare.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Clare asked?

"When are you going to tell him that you love him?" I was waiting for her response when she changed the subject

"So what's with you and Adam?" She asked. I wouldn't forget about my question.

"Nothing, he's actually pretty funny, ya know, when he talks." We arrived at our next class.

"He talks," Clare smiled, "I think its just you."

"By the way, what did you want to say to me before?"

Clare looked away, "Oh nothing," she looked at me, "By the way, all four of us have study hall next period so you and Adam can talk more." She smiled.

That class flew by very quickly. Clare and I walked to study hall and I forced some answers out of her on the way there. She told me that she wasn't sure when she was going to tell him, because she didn't know when I would be the right time. I didn't know either, I've never looked or been looked at like the way Eli and Clare look at each other, it was sweet, more than a high school fling, I thought.

We walked in the door of study hall and I took a seat next to Adam, Clare taking a seat next to Eli, of course.

"What do you do in here?" I asked, we didn't have study hall in my old facility.

"This is like the only class without cops or a super strict teacher, but that doesn't mean you can go about killing people." Adam informed me, I laughed. But I saw Eli glare at Adam before he smiled. Weird.

Eli and Clare were staring at each other again so Adam and I decided to move away because it was weird there.

"How do you deal with that?" I asked Adam, wondering how he survived.

"I'm not sure." Adam still seemed nervous but not as nervous as before. "It's really weird when they kiss in front of me, I'm like save it for when I'm not around." I smiled.

I looked at my watch, study hall was turning out to be the best period and last period before school ended, but there was still a half an hour left.

"So what is there to do here, like in this town?" I asked.

"Well, um, most people go to this place called the Dot."

"The Dot? That's a strange name."

"Yeah kinda, its like a diner, they have good fries."

"Cool."

"I could take you sometime if you want." Adam wasn't looking at me, he was staring at the floor.

"Sure that sounds good." He kept looking at the floor, "Hey," He looked up at me, "that's one staring contest you can't win." I joked pointing at the floor. We sat there smiling till the bell rang. I stood up, "Well I guess I'll be going, have to try to find my way home." I smiled, "Wish me luck." I looked at my watch 3 o'clock exactly. One hour till four. I wondered if I could make it.

"Where do you live?" Adam asked, "I mean I could help you get home." I gave him my address and he didn't believe me. "Sally, I can't believe you live down the street from me! Thanks for not telling me," Adam fake cried. We were out on the front steps when someone called Adam's name.

"Adam! Adam!"

"Who's calling your name?" I asked when Adam didn't stop.

"It's just my stupid brother," he responded.

"Adam wait up!" His brother caught up to us and grabbed Adam's shoulder, "Mom's freaking out."

"About what this time?" His brother handed him a cell phone, "No mom, I'm walking home today!" he listened, "Yes I'll be back." I waited, "No I'm not going to fight anyone! Mom!" he paused, "I'm fine mom." With that Adam hung up. Nobody was left on the steps except for the three of us. Adam's brother turned to stare at me, I stared back. "Oh yeah, Drew, this is Sally. Sally this is Drew."

"You new?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Where you from?"

"America."

Drew clicked his teeth together.

"Sally just moved down the street from us." Adam interjected.

"Really?" Drew asked

"Really." I answered.

"Sally and I were just on our way to the Dot." Adam said. Drew looked at me and I nodded my head. "Lets go Sally." Adam said pulling me away.

"Bye Drew Nice to meet you!" I called. I turned to walk next to Adam who let go of my wrist. "Well that went well." Adam sighed. I smiled. It wasn't a long walk to the Dot from Degrassi. Adam ordered a burger and I just ate the fries off of his plate. We ate and talked.

"I'll be right back, going to the bathroom." I said

"Okay I'll be here."

I walked down a short hall on one side was the women's bathroom; on the other was an exit. I carefully opened the door and stepped into the ally. My watch said it was 4. Good. That's what time I did this in America. I saw a girl with big hair leaning against one side of the alley I walked over to her. She looked up.

"You new?" She asked.

"Yeah, from America." I answered not nervous.

"Cool. I bet things work the same here."

"Watcha got?" I asked the unavoidable.

"Watcha want."

"Enough smack to last me a month. You got that?" I tilted my head to the side, I doubt she did, but I need it.

"Well how much do you do?"

"Every other day or every two days." I was getting annoyed. "Do ya got it or what?"

"Yeah I got it."

I gave her the money, she gave me my stuff and told me her name was Bianca, "Sally." I told her, "but we don't know each other. Got it?" She got it. She was cool.

I snuck back into the Dot, hopefully I wasn't gone to long. I walked back to our table and sat down.

"Well that took long enough," Adam said, "what was going on in there, a drug deal?" He laughed, I laughed with him, and I hoped it sounded real. We sat there for a bit longer after that and then we decided to start walking home. It was a longer walk than to the Dot but it was worth it because I got to listen to Adam. He was really funny when I got to know him. It was like everything was a joke.

"So I'll see you at school tomorrow?" I asked when we reached my house.

"Yea, I can't wait." Adam smiled; he was really nice, I'm happy I met him. I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked up the walkway to my house. When I went inside I dropped my bag and looked out the window. Adam was walking very slowly up the street. Towards his house I guess. He saw me looking, so I waved at him, he waved back.

I picked up my bag and brought it to my room. I closed the door. I sat on my bed and ripped open the bag in search of the little bags that would help me get through tomorrow. The bigger bag had tons of little bags in it; each little bag was one fix. I liked the way this girl worked. I took at one little bag from the big bag and set in on my bed. I closed the bigger bag and taped it under my desk, where only I could find it. The bigger bag wasn't actually that big. It was small enough for me to hide it under my skirt but big enough to hold all of the heroin I could use in a month. I opened the drawer on my desk that only I knew about; it was filled with unused needles. I sat on my bed and looked at the little bag and the needle that I had removed from the drawer. I didn't want to use it today or in my room. If I put the stuff right in my bag the police that guarded the school would be sure to find it. But if I put it in the strap of my bag no body would find it.

I remember when I hollowed out one side of one of the straps. I only went halfway and I put cotton balls in there when I don't use it. I carefully ripped away the stitches connecting the top of the strap to the rest of my bag. I took half the cotton balls out put the needle in and put more cotton balls on top. I did a really loose stitch that I could fix with a paper clip. I took a paperclip from on of my drawers and put it on some papers so the wouldn't just take it away.

As I finished up and started to take out my homework, horrible memories of the facility flooded my mind. The white walls of the bland room they put me in with that horrible Kara in the bed next to me. She thought she was the only one there with problems. But we were all there _because_ of our problems. I would sit in group everyday only chiming in when needed and only talking to someone because they started it. They let me out early because I was so good. But they didn't fix me. I had promised myself the minute I got out, that I would whatever it takes to never ever be sent back there again. I'm not gonna lie to myself, I'm a druggie. I'm addicted to heroin.

When dad came home he was tired and asked me to make my own dinner and maybe his if I wasn't too tired. I was fine with that considering I make our dinner almost every night. I just reheated some pasta from the night before. I set the table and put the bowl of pasta in the middle, my dad came down after his shower in a white tee and some jeans. He helped him self to some pasta.

"So honey, how was your first day at school?" He asked, not that he cared.

"Good." I wasn't in the mood for conversation.

"Did you make any friends?"

"Yes."

"Who are they?"

"Clare, Eli and Adam."

"Ahhh, mostly boys, will I get to meet them?"

"Maybe, and so what if they are boys?"

"Sweetie, it's nothing." He had a playful smile on his face. I just dropped it.

I finished my dinner as quickly as I could. "I'm going to go up stairs and get ready for bed." I put my dish in the dishwasher and made my way to the stairs.

"One more thing," my dad called to me, "these aren't bad friends that you're making, right?"

"No dad, of course not. I'm going to be good here." I've been lying so much lately I almost believed that one myself.

"Ok Hun. Good night." I couldn't read his expression, I wasn't sure if he believed me.

"Night," and with that I went upstairs.

I got to my room and shut the door so my dad knew not to come in. I changed into my pjs even though it was only 8 o'clock and I sat on my bed. I thought about my day. I was pretty good for a first day. Better than my first day at the facility, I let myself think about the dreaded thoughts even thought I knew that they would just cause me pain. My first day was horrible. _Shady Squares Rehab _ugh. I remember that day so well; it was like it had just happened.

My dad walked me in. That was where I met the director of the facility, Laura. She told me I was going to get better, I told her she was going to hell for destroying children. She laughed. It wasn't even a laugh; it was more like an evil cackle. I hated that bitch. She showed me around, we stopped where I would have group therapy, where I would have private therapy, where I would be eating, where I would be sleeping, the bathrooms and she showed me where I would have to come, when it came time that they prescribed me meds, where I would have to take them. I put my stuff in the ugly white room, and plopped down on one of the beds. Just then a girl walked in.

'Who are you?' she scoffed at me.

'Sally who the hell are you?' I didn't play a bitch to lose. I played to win.

'Kara, I guess I'm you're roomy.' She stuck her nose up at me and walked next to where I was lying down. 'Get up. That's my bed that you are dirtying up with you're dirty clothes.'

I stood up, I was easily a foot taller than her, 'I'm not dirty, and don't even think of trying to tell me what to do.' I remember my outfit, a navy tank top matched with white skinny jeans that I had sewn navy lace on to. She was wearing and ugly white polo shirt with an ugly purple collar and ugly purple stitching, big bellbottom jeans that had a rip on each knee and green and zebra Converse. 'I look a hell of a lot better than you do.'

'Humph' she said.

'Hey Kora-' I started

'Kara.' She corrected, 'Ka-ra'

'Whatever. I will move my stuff, just so you will stop bitching. Kay?' I tilted my head, she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at me. I moved my stuff to the next bed. I unpacked my stuff and went to my first group therapy session.

Group therapy was very boring. They put like 10 in one room with one, teacher you could say, every person in the room had something different room with them. Since I was new, Tegan, the teacher person had everyone go around and say their name and what they were here for. I didn't approve of these methods. I remember everyone. Jen-manic depressive, Lily-body dimorphic, Samantha-anorexia, Jessica-pot addict, Nicole-post traumatic stress, Kelly-meth addict, Isabell/Hannah/Dori-multi personalities, Alison-Cutter, Kara-bulimia. I the tenth person Sally-heroin addict. I didn't like Tegan at all. She was trying to tell me how I felt. Did she know anything about what I go through? What everyone here goes through? After group therapy Kara and I went back to our room. That day was over; before I went to sleep I remember thinking that I didn't know if I could make it through another group session with annoying Tegan. I was honest in-group. I told Tegan how I did things; she said I was different than another heroin user she had known. I was clean, organized and as sanitary as a junkie could be.

I looked up, 9 o'clock. I got up to look in my mirror. I touched the face I saw in the reflection, back to reality, I thought. I wiped my face, I had been crying. I needed to get some sleep before my second day at Degrassi. I crawled into my big bed; sleep and my puffy comforter surrounded me.


	4. Chapter 4 POV ADAM

ADAM

I had just finished my homework when Drew walked in.

"What do you want Drew?" I asked even though I could care less.

"What's with Sally and you?"

"You mean you and Sally." Drew needed to learn something.

"Like it matters. Just answer the question, G-Adam." He fumbled on his words. I glared at him, he must know by now that Gracie isn't here. "Sorry Adam. Just spill." He shut the door behind him and took a set against it.

"Nothing. Just so you know if you fumble a football like you do with your words there's no way you'll be QB1 next year."

"Shut up! Now I know something's up, I'm your brother tell me…" Drew will just keep nagging me until I tell him, he's so nosey.

"I like her. Ok?" I hoped the he would drop it, but of course he didn't.

"Bro, this is bad." I was so confused.

"What's so bad about this?" What was he saying?

"You can't be with her." It didn't seem like he was joking.

"Why can't I?"

"Because of your situation!" He was yelling.

Click. I get it. "She doesn't need to know! It's not an issue right now!" I yelled right back at him. HE was getting up from his position on the ground but he was still against the door.

"Well it will be an issue!" He was getting really worked up.

"Shut up Drew! I don't even get why you care! I can do what I want!" I was screaming now. The doorknob shook.

"Let me in!" Screamed my mom. Drew got out of the way and she stormed in. "What is going on in here?" She was really angry.

"Adam has a girlfriend and I'm trying to tell him the truth! That he can't!"

"DREW!" I yelled at him really pissed off.

"Adam! What is Drew talking about?" She was more angry then usual.

"Does it matter?" I told her still really upset with Drew.

"Yes it does it involves my dau-son's," she corrected herself, "safety."

"Mom I'm totally safe. The only person I'm worried about is Drew." I said.

"Why Drew?" my mom asked really not following.

"He has a life threatening disease called IDIOCY!"

Drew was super pissed. But I honestly didn't care.

"Adam! Don't talk to your brother that way!"

"Mom! Do you even hear him? He is saying that I can't be with a girl, when I am a _boy_." I emphasized boy so that Drew understood how he should look at it.

"No. You can't date." My mom slowly said each word.

"Why can't I?" I hated this family right now.

"Because Adam! We don't want you to get hurt!" My mom was not convincing.

"So you want me to be alone the rest of my life?"

"Adam, be reasonable. Is this a new girl?"

"Yeah it was her first day today… So?"

"She probably doesn't know now. But what if she finds out and breaks your heart?"

"Chill mom. I won't know if I never try to find out." I was trying to be reasonable. "Now would you two please leave my room!" They left the room, finally. I was getting ready for bed when I got an IM from Eli.

**eli_gold49: adam what happened to you at study hal?**

** adam/t: nothin just talked to sally.**

** eli_gold49: rele? use sum of ur adam moves?**

** adam/t: yeah rele won her over**

** eli_gold49: is that wer u disappeared to after school?**

** adam/t: yea took her to the dot then walked her home. turns out she lives at the end of my street.**

** eli_gold49: not such a long walk better for sneaking into her window at night.**

** adam/t: creepy man**

** eli_gold49: wat? ive been know for sneaking through a few windows in my time. but don't tell clare**

** adam/t: I wnt but no offense if you know on my window at night its highly likely that ill ever talk to u again.**

** eli_gold49: hahaha I don't plan on doing that anytime soon. anyways so u and sally?**

** adam/t: wat about us?**

** eli_gold49: u2 like a thing?**

**adam/t: naw i dont think so. not yet anyways.**

** eli_gold49: man you are so in ther**

** adam/t: idk if well work. shes so hot and im so ehh. **

** eli_gold49: dude ur u and u cant beat that**

** adam/t: ur rite i am pretty smokin**

** eli_gold49: yep that's wat i ment… so u2 hanging 2moro?**

** adam/t: i wish. but idk i hvnt talked to her and im to afraid to ask her for her #**

** eli_gold49: ahhh pretty scarry stuff. we can just get clare to ask**

**adam/t: u think she would?**

** eli_gold49: yea man if asked **

**adam/t: do u mean ask nd mention my name? or just ask?**

** eli_gold49: adam how cud i not mention ur name?**

** adam/t: shut up. g2g cya 2moro**

** eli_gold49: k ill talk to clare befor then.**

** adam/t: ELI NO!**

___eli_gold49 appears to be offline._

I slammed my laptop shut. Ugh, Eli! He's going to ruin everything! Now I just have to suffer through tonight before I see him again tomorrow. I got into bed and slowly went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning late, so I rushed with my clothes, having to find a clean uniform to wear, I had to rewrap twice but it's ok. I skipped breakfast and decided that there was no way I would make it if I walked to school. My mom usually drives Drew and I to school so I just waited by her car.

"Just get in the car Adam. Drew is on his way out." My mom shouted to me from the kitchen.

I got in the front seat and within a minute Drew was sliding into the back seat. "Why do you always get the front seat?" Drew sent a granola bar flying towards my head.

"Hey!" I said annoyed. My mom hopped into the car and started it up. We were waiting to turn at the end of the street when I saw Sally coming out of her house and started to make her way down the front walkway.

"I wish someone would let me through!" My mom told herself.

"Hey mom there's Adam's girlfriend!" Drew laughed.

"DREW!" I screamed at him.

"Drew that's enough and Adam calm down, she's not now nor ever going to be your girlfriend as long as I am around to say otherwise. But do you think she needs a ride?" My mother was so cold hearted all the time and now after telling me I can't be with her is inviting her into our car. Why didn't she just throw a brick at me?

My mom rolled down her window as Sally was just at the end of the walkway. "Hi. I'm Mrs. Torres. Are you Sally?"

"Yes I'm Sally Nomad, I just moved here from America." I hoped Sally couldn't see me, but I could see her. Her backpack was on her back and she was holding one of the straps with one of her hands.

"Well Sally, I hope you enjoy Canada, but would you mind staying away from my son, Adam? You are going to hurt him, and I can't let that happen. It's wrong. You will never be with my son." I can't believe my mother could look at a person and say this. "Anyways do you need a ride Sweetie?"

Sally didn't express any other emotion than mad as hell when she responded, "You Mrs. Torres are the one hurting him by holding him back. Not to be rude or make a bad first impression but, I see no reason why anyone should talk to another human being like that, without rhyme or reason! Thank you for the invitation to ride with you but my dad is pulling his car around so he can drop me off himself. You can drive away now or you can stay and wait for him to come around so you can ruin his day like you just did with mine!" Sally put her hands on her hips and stared at my mom. I put my head in my hands and groaned. I really hope that Sally didn't see me. Sally's dad pulled up and Sally walked around to the passenger seat, just before she got in she looked at my mom and said, "Have a pleasant day." After she said that I could have sworn I heard Sally say 'happiness killer'.

"Just drive mom!" I said. The rest of the car ride we rode in silence. I had so much to say to my mom but didn't want to in front of Drew. When we got to the school I jumped out of the car as quick as I could only to see Sally's dad's car pull up inches behind us. I tried to make a break for it and run into the school before Sally could catch me, but that plan didn't work.

I turned to see that it was only Eli grabbing my shoulder. We started walking together.

"So I talked to Clare about you getting Sally's number." He grinned.

"Well I didn't even want you to talk to Clare in the first place and now its more stupid than it was before." As if she was right on cue Sally stormed by me and Eli.

"Hey Eli." She grumbled as she walked by.

"Dude, what happened?" Eli's hands were in his pockets and he was staring at me like _I _had just asked _him _a stupid question.

"My mom happened." I began, "Drew saw Sally after school and knew that something was up. We got in a fight last night and my mom came in and Drew told her about Sally. They had both decided that I shouldn't be allowed to be with anyone. Anyways this morning we saw Sally outside of her house and Drew informed my mom that that was Sally. She rolled down the window and told her off. Then she invited Sally to ride with us to school." I took a deep breath, "Sally was totally pissed off and so then she told my mom off but kind of nicely." Eli was staring at me his mouth hung open.

"Wait. What do you mean she told her off nicely? Is that even possible? What exactly did Sally say?" Eli was more confused now than he was two minutes ago.

"Sally said something along the lines of 'not to be rude but you shouldn't talk to people like that and she didn't want a ride' then she said and I quote, 'my dad is pulling his car around so he can drop me off himself. You can drive away now or you can stay and wait for him to come around so you can ruin his day like you just did with mine!' I was so embarrassed. I can't believe my mom said that to her. I didn't even want to say anything to her about it, with Drew in the car."

"Wow." Was all Eli could manage to say.

"She's really never going to speak to me again."

Eli slapped my shoulder, "Not to be mean but I think you're right buddy." He stared at me, "Well good luck!" Eli walked away, probably off to go find Clare and tell her about my terrible morning. I went to unpack my stuff at my locker. I slammed my locker shut and headed to English.

I walked in and Eli and Clare were already in their seats.

"Sorry Adam, I heard about your morning." Clare looked at me apologetically.

"Of course you heard." I looked at Eli who just shrugged.

"She might get over it." When Clare said that it sounded more like a question. The bell rang just as Sally walked through the doorway. She took the seat behind me. I didn't have a chance to say anything before Ms. Dawes came in and started class. We were told to continue with the group assignments. What to say...


	5. Chapter 5 POV SALLY

**It's me! I know there are a lot of stories about Adam and mine I really hope is different! Please keep reading. My best friend Kit helped me edit my story! Thanks babe! Please comment and tell me what you think! **

SALLY

The four of us turned towards each other. I had no real desire to talk to anyone especially about what had happened this morning with Adam's mom. I bet they knew, word travels quick in this school. I knew that the only way I could make it through this is with what's in my backpack strap. I just had to wait until lunch when we could go outside.

I felt Eli, Clare and Adam's eyes on me. "Well this project isn't going to do itself." I said breaking the silence. I picked up my bag from off of the floor and got out what we needed to do the project. They were still staring at me. "As pretty as I am, staring at me isn't going to get this project done. I really would rather not fail my first semester at Degrassi." I gave them a weak smile not really caring what was going on in their heads. I wrenched my neck to look over at Clare. I lifted an eyebrow at her to let her knew that I wasn't playing games.

"Well then let's just get started then." Eli said, his voice dripping with acid.

We did most of the project in silence due to lack of my facial expressions, the three of them were right, they should not be talking to me right now. I was still really pissed and I just wanted it to be lunch. At the end of the period I grabbed my stuff and shoved it into my bag, I tried to get up and leave as quickly as possible but Adam grabbed my arm to stop me. Eli and Clare glanced our way but then continued to walk out of the classroom.

"What Adam? Your mom made it pretty clear the we shouldn't be friends." I wasn't really in the mood to be rejected again.

"Those were my mom's words not mine!" Adam was really serious.

"Adam! No offense but what the hell is wrong with your mom?" I was still pissed and I didn't feel like sparing Adam's feelings.

"I don't know, she's a bit psychotic. I didn't know she was going to say any of that when she opened the window. She tends to always make things worse. I felt so bad after she said all of those things to you. She's really just not a people person." Adam was rambling.

"Chill out Adam." He looked at me. "I think I'll forgive you, but not your mom." He thought about it, "Sorry I flipped out at her I really just don't like being talked to like the way she talked to me. I hope you're not too offended." I looked at him apologetically.

"No it's fine, I think you are the only person to actually tell her the truth about how rude she is to other people. She doesn't know the strength of her own words."

"Well, Adam I've got to get to class, see ya at lunch?" I smiled at him.

"Sure thing." He said, I hugged him goodbye and went to class.

Before I knew it, it was lunch. I had previously told Clare that I had wanted to try sitting outside for lunch today. We walked out and I told her I needed to run back to my locker to get something, she offered to come but I urged her to sit outside and wait for Eli and Adam. I near ran to my locker, I got out my bag and threw it over my shoulders. No one was looking so I glided my hand over where my little injection from heaven was hiding. I turned when I thought I saw a shadow around the corner but I guess it was in my mind. I walked into the nearest bathroom.

I went into the largest stall and carefully opened the stitches, I removed the cotton and looked at the needle, I removed it from the bag, unfolded my arm and took a deep breath. When I was finished I put everything back took the paperclip and redid all the stitching. There was no blood, yet my arm was a bit sore. But I sucked it up rolled down my sleeve, thinking I was unstoppable I went to go join my new friends at lunch.


	6. Chapter 6 POV ADAM

**Ok will someone review already? **

ADAM

"Dude I'm telling you it was really weird." Eli was saying to me and Clare.

"So she was just like feeling her backpack?" Clare asked curiously.

"Yeah. I'm telling you it was pretty strange." Eli looked at Clare then at me.

"What? We're all a bit different Eli…You drive a hearse!"

"What does Morty have to do with anything?" Eli replied.

"Chill you two," Clare warned us, "but Adam you do remember yesterday when she avoided my question about her old school?"

"Yeah… so?" I had no clue where this conversation was going.

"She said it was a bad school, and I do think that that is a bit weird."

"Clare-" I began.

"Here she comes," Eli warned.

"Hey you guys." Said Sally who took the seat next to me. "What's up?" Everyone was silent. Sally looked at all of us then stared off in another direction, opposite from us. She kept looking and it was a bit strange.

"Sally?" I said. She didn't respond. "Sally?"

"Yo freak." Eli said taking a grape from the bag in front of her and then threw it at her. Clare elbowed him before I could kick him under the table. But she turned to look at us. "Watcha staring at?" Eli asked.

Sally turned to me, "Your brother was staring me down. So I couldn't let him win." She was dead serious with her response. "I would have won too but somebody threw a grape at me." Sally tilted her head and looked at Eli, when he looked away she threw the grape right at his ear. It was a perfect shot. We exchanged high fives. Eli looked pretty pissed though.

"I'm really thirsty," Sally informed us.

"Me too," said Clare "I also wanna throw my stuff out."

Clare and Sally went to go throw away the remains of their lunches and get a drink. Once they were out of earshot Eli started.

"You have to admit something is up with her, Adam." Eli looked at me, "Something about her is just off."

"Eli, I don't get why you don't like her."

"Adam, she's strange, something's wrong with her and I will find out."

"Right when I am finally happy, not the third wheel anymore, you have to go and get all paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid, I just don't want you to end up hurt."

"I can look out for myself." Total deja vu. I got up and left Eli sitting there.


	7. Chapter 7 POV SALLY

**Finally! A review! YESSS. **

SALLY

"Clare, do you and Eli think I'm crazy?"

"What? Sally, no," I felt like Clare was lying.

"Well does Eli hate me or something? Cause he sure wasn't happy with me at lunch."

"No, Sally, it's just that, um, he thinks you're different." She wasn't looking at me.

"Well I know I am, but that's no reason to hate."

"Sally, he saw you, well, rubbing your backpack," So I was right, I did see a shadow. "and when he mentioned it to us Adam tried to stand up for you and Eli doesn't like to be disagreed with." She bit her lip.

"Well, if you must know," I had no clue what I was going to say to her I have to think fast, "when my mom died she left me a few things one of them was a bead that she had found when she was on her honeymoon, the bead was so special to her, but I never knew why. A few weeks before she passes she told me about the bead and about how I needed a place for it that was not out in the open but was always with me. I use that bag near everyday, like 99% of the time, so sometimes when I feel sad or out of place I touch it and it makes me feel better." Clare's eyes were tearing up. I felt good that I had told Clare about my mom, I know what I told her sounded stupid but it was partially true. The only difference was that I had the bead put into a belly ring that I never take off. My mom was really weird about her stuff; she would always be buying things but never letting anyone see them. The story about my mom not wanting anyone to really see the bead was true, she felt that if too many people looked at it, it would not have the same value.

"I'm so sorry Sally." Clare said to me.

I looked at Clare, the tears had spilled over. Just then Eli came rushing over, "What did you do to her?" Eli screamed at me. Eli's voice felt very far away.

"I didn't do anything we were just talking." I tried to defend myself. I grabbed my arm out of nowhere, my arm felt like it was 10 pounds heavier than normal. I tried to nonchalantly cradle my arm.

"Eli-" Clare began sadness in her voice

"Maybe you should leave." Eli told me. I looked at Clare who was resting her head on Eli's shoulder still crying. I turned to leave and lost my balance, luckily Adam was stand behind me so he caught my foot fumble.

"Oops… Sorry Adam." I said picking myself up from his hold on me. "Thanks for catching me." I smiled and I could feel my cheeks turn and embarrassing pink. I was a bit shorter than Adam but I could still look into his eyes. "I've got to get to, um," where was I going again? "class. See you in study hall." I walked away towards my next class totally not caring about the evil stare Eli was giving me.

I saw Clare come into class. She took a seat next to me, "Does Eli still hate me, or did you tell him what I had said to you." I asked Clare.

"No I explained it to him, he feels kind of bad." Clare told me she paused, and then continued, "He will probably apologize to you just so you know." She smiled at me

"Thanks for the heads up." I replied but I had honestly forgot what we were talking about after she took that really long pause. "What class do we have next Clare?"

"Study hall remember? I bet you're excited to see Adam again."

"Clare, I don't know what you're talking about." Clare wasn't just book smart apparently.

"Sally, don't act like you don't know, it's obvious you two have a thing for each other, and if you can't figure that out then you weren't the person I thought you were, Sally Nomad." She laughed, but then looked at me and raised her eyebrows at me. "Sally, spill."

"Yes Clare, I like Adam, but since you probably heard, his mother is really opposed to me and him, I don't know why but she was pretty freakin' serious about Adam's relationship status staying on Single."

"Well from what I have heard, Adam's mom is on the District Board of Education so she is always making Drew and Adam study and be really smart so she won't look like a bad parent but she is kinda rude. She called Drew's ex-girlfriend, one of my best friends, a," she lowered her voice, "whore." It was funny how Clare acted like it was a curse word.

"Well that's rude, I'm sorry but I don't mesh well with people like that." I was still a bit upset by what their mother had said to me.

"I know what you mean, Clare agreed with me, "but at least he's aloud to have friends, you know?" I nodded, yeah I did know. At my second day at the facility, Kara informed me the nobody here could have friends, that's not what that place was about. I really hated her.

"Sally!" I heard Clare say, "Sally?" She paused then came over to me, "Sally!" she shouted at she shook me.

"Sorry Clare!" I looked at her. She looked worried, "It's my second day here, and I'm really out of it."

"It's ok," the worried look still didn't leave her face, "It's time for Study Hall."

**OK! Thanks everyone for reading! Just so you guys know I got the idea of the hidden bead because my great grandma was just like that, when she died and we cleaned out her house we found all of these random things she bought. They were hidden in her wall! She broke the dry wall and put brand new things she bought in there. She would never touch them. It was kinda weird. Anyways… I'll post more later, tons more chapters! REVIEW! (Please)**


	8. Chapter 8 POV ADAM

**Sorry this is short, but I felt like I needed to add it. Maybe not… anyways… I will post again tomorrow and the next chapter is a bit longer. The whole story is finished and I'm just spreading out when to post it. So, yeah. Um, here you go.**

ADAM

"Adam!" Eli called, catching up to me, "Look I'm sorry about Sally."

I had no clue what was up with Eli. "What's with the sudden change?" I asked not really believing what he had just told me.

"I guess I just kind of judged her and it was wrong." I raised my eyebrow at him. "Well I kinda saw Clare crying next to Sally, so I was really upset and thought that Sally made her cry, which she did, but not in the way I thought," He took a pause then started to speak faster, "so Clare was trying to explain to me that Sally was nice and I didn't want to really listen. Then Clare asked if I wanted to know why she was crying I said yes and she told me not to interrupt." I looked at him not getting the point of his babble, "She said blah blah blah Sally's nice and blah blah blah her mom died."

Oh, Eli and death. "So you now like her because of pity" I asked. I didn't think that what I said was unreasonable.

"Adam, its not pity. But I know what she's going through. When Julia died I got a little weird."

"Really?" I said, my voice reeking with sarcasm.

"Come on dude," Eli said, "lets just go to Study Hall."


	9. Chapter 9 POV SALLY

**Once again… Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the characters besides Sally. **

SALLY

Clare and I walked into Study Hall, we sat down opposite from each other at one of the tables. We weren't really making conversation when Adam and Eli walked into the room.

"Hey," We all kind of mumbled to each other at the same time.

"Look Sally," Eli started, I was really tired and I had no clue what was going on, "I'm sorry." Ok now I was on board. I looked at him and tilted my head. "I didn't mean to act like a jerk, well at the time I meant it, but now I want to take it back." I tilted my head to the other side. My brain was cloudy and I didn't have a reply. "You don't have to accept my apology, but just please know that I mean it." I believed him.

"I guess it's cool," I straightened out my head and smirked at him.

"Oh and I'm sorry about your mom, I know what your going through." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Did you lose a parent?" I asked him.

"No, but I lost my old girlfriend a little over a year ago." Eli looked down. I felt bad about bringing it up, but that does explain the hearse he drives.

"Sorry," I said, I too looked down at my hands. I saw some nail polish on one finger that was left over from my manicure before I came to Canada; I started to pick it off. When I looked back up Eli and Clare were looking at each other, so I tapped Adam and pointed to another table. He nodded.

We walked over and sat down next to each other. Adam tried to do the yawn/put arm around girl move. It was pretty funny. I scooted closer to him to make it less awkward for him. I was still trying to hold back laughter because of the lame move he just did. I looked at my watch, 2:45. I was really tried and my eyelids were starting to droop, and I needed coffee.

"Wanna go to the Dot after school?" I asked, "I need coffee."

"Sure but I have meet my mom and Simpson in Simpson's office after school. Can I meet you there?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Of course." I answered I looked at him and smiled. "So watcha get busted for?" I joked.

"I don't know he told me I needed to see him after school, it's probably about the whole Fitz thing again." He laughed.

"Not to be nosy, but who's Fitz?" Fitz, that is a dumb name, but it sounded kind of familiar. For the rest of class Adam told me the Fitz story front to back. "Did Eli really almost get stabbed?" I was shocked.

"Yeah, Fitz stabbed the wall instead of Eli, so Eli would be scared but not dead. I would've been terrified."

"What that's… a story." I said, I had no words to describe what I had just heard.

"Well, I'll meet you at the Dot." Adam said after the bell rang.

"See ya," I said then hugged him goodbye.

I walked to the Dot, remembering the way we went yesterday. I walked up the front steps and right as I was about to go in I heard someone call my name, I saw Drew sitting outside motioning for me to come to him.

"Yeah, what's up Drew?" I asked skeptically. Why was Adam's brother here?

"Take a seat." He said motioning to the seat across from him.

"What's this about, Drew?" I emphasized his name.

"It's about Adam." Of course it is, "Well it's about you and Adam, actually."

"What about us?" I crossed my arms.

"You can't be with him."

"I've heard that before, Drew" He was obviously in the car this morning.

"Then why do you keep going after my brother?" He was getting angry.

"Because, I don't take orders well." I smirked at him.

"You can't be with Adam."

"Well just tell me one thing," I paused, "why can't I?"

"Because! Adam is a-" my phone started to ring.

"One sec," I held up my finger at him, it was Clare, and I remembered that I had given her my number this morning. "Sorry Drew, I need to take this call, um, bye." I walked around the Dot to answer the call.

"Hey Clare what's up?"

"Hey Sally," I heard her say though a lot of static. "I zzzzzzz gave zzzzzzzzz your zzzzzz number." I barely heard any of that through the static.

"Clare!" I screamed into my phone wondering if she could here me. I walked around trying to find better service. "Clare." I said again. "I can't hear you!"

"Sally I gave Adam your number, is that ok?"

"Yeah it's fine, I thought you were trying to tell me you posted my number on craigslist, that would have been terrible."

She laughed and I thanked her for the warning, "So are you out with Adam right now?" she asked.

"No he's going to meet me at the Dot soon though, he told me he needed to go to Simpson's office after school."

"Really?" Clare sounded surprised, "he didn't say anything to me or Eli." She paused, "Oh well see you tomorrow at school!" she hung up.

Would Adam lie to me about where he was going after school? I can't help but wondered considering he didn't mention anything to Eli and Clare.

I pushed it to the back of my mind and went to go end my conversation my Drew.

"Sorry about that, where were we," I paused, "I think you were just yelling at me about not being with your brother." I give him my most devilish smiles.

"Sally you don't get the situation. My brother is not who you think he is. He's a-" Someone called out Drew's name, "Really?" he asked himself.

"Drew what are you doing?" Adam walked up to where we were sitting.

I answered the question, "Drew was just warning me about you, he was telling me we shouldn't be together and he didn't even get me coffee." I laughed. I looked up at Adam and tilted my head. Adam was staring at Drew. "Well I'm going in to get some coffee." I told them breaking the silence.

I left them alone to talk.


	10. Chapter 10 POV ADAM

**Yeah, it's a bit short but I'll try to post tomorrow. Or later tonight, but probably tomorrow. So… yeah. Um… Review! **

ADAM

"Drew did you tell her?" I whisper screamed at him.

"I didn't get a chance to say anything, people kept interrupting!"

"Why do you and mom want to ruin this for me?" I said as I took the seat across from him.

"Adam it's not safe!"

"Just because you mess up your relationships doesn't mean I will!" I think I just crossed a major line, but I didn't care about sparing his feelings anymore. "I will tell her when it's the right time. She doesn't need to hear this from anyone else!" I hissed at him.

"Adam! She needs to know before-"

"What, before we end up in the boiler room!" I was really screaming now. I regretted what I just said and really wanted to take it back but I knew I couldn't at this point.

"Adam," Drew said looking hurt, which was rare for him. "I'm just trying to look out for you,"

"Well your not doing a good job." Sally walked out of the Dot holding an iced coffee in one hand and a receipt in the other. "Bye Drew." I said getting up to go walk home with Sally. "Lets go," I told Sally when she came close to me.

"Bye Drew," she called to Drew, "thanks for the great conversation." She said not even trying to cover the bit of sarcasm in her voice.

We walked home and took a detour that brought us home the back way. When we were more than halfway home our hands accidentally touched. I was embarrassed but Sally just blew it off and grabbed my hand. When held hands most of the way home. We talked about a lot of stuff, her mom, my mom, her dad, my brother. I still didn't feel like this was the time to tell her. When we made it to the top of our street Sally informed me that it was almost 5:30. We both had homework to do but Sally told me that she needed to go home and make dinner for her and her dad. Since we were at the top of the street I stopped the front walk of my house. She let go of my hand.

"I'll see ya tomorrow" she said, and then walked away down the street towards her house.

The second I got inside I ran up to my room and shut the door. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11 POV SALLY

**LONGGGGG CHAPTER! READ READ READ! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the characters besides Sally.**

**REVIEW BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER KICKS BUTT! **

**Over 4000 words of awesome!**

SALLY

I walked into my house really happy. I closed the door and went into the kitchen to start dinner but my mind stayed with Adam. I almost needed to slap myself to get myself to start making dinner, I'm going to make tacos tonight, I told myself. I got all of the stuff out to start making dinner. I put the meat in the pan and turned the heat on medium. I took out the taco mix that I was going to put in the pan after the meat browned.

I sat at the table and put my backpack on my lap. I remembered that I need to get the needle out of my bag and throw it out, I start with a new needle every time because its really just gross any other way. Thank god my dad worked at the hospital, always grabbed tons from the storage room every time I went to visit him.

I opened the strap removed the cotton balls, and then took out the evidence. I put the cotton balls back in sewed it back up incase my dad were to come in while I was getting rid of my stuff. I turned the pan on really low then took a step into out large backyard. I hated littering my I couldn't give up my heroin and risk going back to that hell hole that people thought helped. I took a shovel from the shed and dug a really deep hole. I dropped the stuff in and filled I the hole. I didn't rip up the grass that was on top so I put the grass right on top of the messy dirt, took a step back and it looked pretty good. I could smell the meat cooking in the kitchen so I left to go stir it.

It was almost done cooking so I decided to set the table, my dad came in right as I was putting the meat into a bowl and then took the taco shells out of the oven where they were warming up. I took the cheese, lettuce, sour cream and salsa out of the fridge.

I put everything on the table and waited for my dad to finish changing so he would come down and eat.

He came down in the same thing that he was wearing last night. I didn't say anything though, I didn't care.

"How was your day?" He asked me, more out of obligation than of real interest.

"Fine, I'm really liking Degrassi, it's a great school."

"I'm glad you like it." It looked like he was trying to smile but I couldn't tell.

"How was work?" I asked not the least bit curious.

"Good. You'll like the hospital, when you see it. I know how much you like hospitals." He smirked; I could tell that it was a smile this time.

"I like to talk to the patients, I love hearing about their lives." I wasn't lying. Every since my mom died I had been going with my dad to the hospital almost every weekend so I could get my stuff, but mainly to talk to the patients. I wasn't obsessed with death like Eli, I laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?" my dad asked.

"I was think about how I liked the hospital but I wasn't really obsessed with dead. Which reminded me that one of my new friends drives a hearse." I felt kind of weird telling him this but my dad laughed.

I cleared the table and told my dad that I had homework and I would see him in the morning.

I grabbed my bag and walked up to my room. I went in and closed the door behind me. I tossed my bag on my bed and went to my desk to use my laptop. I checked my email. There was only one new one from Kara. I clicked it and she told me that she was out of the facility, I honestly didn't care and I didn't know why she was telling me.

I shut my laptop and did all my homework before I went to sleep. I also laid out a clean uniform for me so I wouldn't be rushing tomorrow like usual.

The next morning I woke up and changed into my uniform, feeling dazed, which is how I normally feel the day after I use.

I went down stairs to eat breakfast before I went outside. My dad's car was gone so I guess I was walking to school today. I put my dish in the dishwasher and left the house.

I walked down the walkway and started walking towards school. A car slowed down next to me, I didn't panic but I was ready to fight off some kidnappers. But I recognized this car. Adam's mom rolled down the passenger window. I could see Adam try to hide in his seat.

"Hey Sally!" She called to me, "Do you need a ride?"

"No thanks Mrs. Torres I'd rather walk." I didn't try to sound mean at all, but she took it the wrong way.

"I know we had a little … um… thing yesterday. But you need to understand that I want to protect my sons from whores, and who knew what you were, when you were dressed like that. "

"What the hell? I'm dressed the same as everyone else in the school!" It was so hard to hold in my anger when she deserved to bit hit so badly.

"Sally, would you please let me give you a ride to school?"

"Nope." I said and then started to walk a bit faster.

"Sally get in the fucking car. We are going to talk."

"Mrs. Torres, I really would not-"

"Get. In. The. Car. Now. We are going to talk"

"Fine." I said pissed as hell. I can't believe she's forcing me to get in this car. I opened the car door and sat next to Drew in the back.

"Put on your seat belt!" Mrs. Torres snapped.

I put on my seat belt and crossed my arms, then started to try and burn the back of her head with my stare.

"So, Sally. How are you?"

"Pretty good, until I got kidnapped." I told her

"I didn't mean to make it seem like that, but we need to talk."

"I know what you're going to say and I don't agree with you." She was obviously talking about me and Adam and how we shouldn't be together.

"Well you should agree with me." She stated

"Why? Because you think that you're right?" I scoffed.

"Sally that's it! You need to know something about my son," we pulled up in front of Degrassi.

"Mom, please don't!" Adam begged. I checked my watch.

"As fun as this was, school stars in a few minutes and I would rather not be late." I told her as politely as I could, then I got out of the car.

"Well Adam, that was one thing I will never forget." I looked over at him; he was looking at the ground. "Sorry, was I too harsh on your mom?" I asked worried that he was mad at me.

"It wasn't you, it was my mom. She so UGH, sometimes." Adam was really upset about this and I didn't know what to do.

"Adam." I didn't know what to say. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'll just meet you in English." Adam said to me. I took my hand off his shoulder and nodded.

When I walked into English Clare and Eli were leaning towards each other whispering about something. I took my usual seat and they both looked at me.

"What?" I asked them, kind of nervous about what their answer was going to be.

"We just heard some stuff." Eli responded and smirked at me.

"What?" I asked again.

"Did you really pour an iced coffee on Drew?" Eli laughed.

"Nope, at least I didn't the last time I checked." I paused, "Wait, where did you hear this from?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Everyone's talking about it." Clare said quietly. I pursed my lips, my third day at Degrassi and there were already rumors about me. "Not trying to be pushy," Clare went on, "but what happened?"

"Hmmmm, well, lets see," I paused to think through my answer, "I was going into the Dot and he called me over and said he wanted to talk to me, he pretty much told me the same thing his mom told me earlier that day, he tried to tell me something. But then you called to I made him wait. Then after I put my phone down he went on, then tried to tell me something again but then Adam saw us and yelled Drew's name. I went inside for coffee. Got some coffee. Then went back out to see that they were arguing about something. Adam asked if we could leave, I dais something sarcastic to Drew, then we left." I think that summed it up.

"Well now that that's cleared up, how was your morning Sally?" Clare asked.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, she nodded, so I continued, "Pretty bad."

"Go on," said Clare who was more curious then before.

"I was walking to school when Adam's mom started driving slowly next to me and she asked if I wanted a ride."

"Well, what did you say?" Clare said leaning towards me so she could hear better.

"I said no nicely but then she yelled at me and told me to get into the car. After a while, I just got in."

"Then…" Clare was now wide eyed. I looked at Eli who had one eyebrow raised.

"Then, she asked how I was I told her that I was pretty much kidnapped, and she blew it off and just basically told me the same thing as she did the morning before. But then she told me I needed to know something about Adam," I paused because Eli and Clare glanced at each other right when I said that, I just kept going, "Adam interrupted her, and then we were at Degrassi, and now I think Adam is mad at me or hiding something from me." I looked away from them.

There was silence; I knew that they knew something. I tried to pretend like I didn't notice, but I tried to lighten the mood, "Now I don't know if I'm ever going to school again, if every morning starts like that." Clare smiled.

"I'll drive you if you want," Eli offered, I looked at him questioningly, "I pick up Clare everyday, so I could come by and get you."

"No offense Eli, but your car kind of creeps me out," I paused, "a lot. But thanks for the offer."

"Well we will just have to find some other way to insure that you stay at Degrassi, you know, now that Adam is finally really happy." I once again, tilted my head at Eli when he said this. "Oh, nothing." Eli said.

Just then Adam walked in and took his seat in front of me, he sat down and didn't say anything. He didn't seem as happy as Eli thought. He put his lead on his desk and sat there until the bell rang, and Ms. Dawes told us to get to work.

He turned towards the four of us, looked at me and I raised one eyebrow. I didn't blink, neither did he. I could feel the seconds tick by.

"As much as I want to see who wins this staring contest, we should start to put together the finished project." Clare tried to reason with us.

But I wasn't about to lose this staring contest. Adam was starting to squint and I knew it wouldn't be long until he blinked.

"Guys!" Eli said. Just then Adam blinked. I looked away, knowing that victory was mine. We all started working on the project, every few minutes Adam would look up at me. I guess he was over the bad mood he was in 20 minutes ago.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same as any other day.

Then the next few weeks flew by. Adam and I were getting really close. Before I knew it, it was after school on a Friday and the four of us were at the Dot. There was a long weekend coming up, and I was very excited.

We were sitting outside when I saw Adam take out a copy of my favorite old school comic book.

"Adam! Is that a Blue Beetle comic book?" I nearly screamed.

"Yeah, you've heard of it?"

"Blue Beetle is my favorite comic book ever! I own almost every Blue Beetle comic printed by Fox Comics, once they went out of business, I don't care much for Charlton Comics. I have 56 of the 60 main old school Blue Beetle Comic books."

"Really? You like comics?"

"Of course I do! I've been to Comic-Con!"

Adam and Eli both looked like they were going to faint, "The one at the San Diego Convention Center?" Adam asked.

"That's like the only good one!" I replied. "It was so great there! Some guy was selling Vitamin 2X knock off bottles and I almost collapsed from joy!"

"Did you see any freaks in costumes?" Eli asked; he looked like he was about to jump out of his seat.

"Tons, and everyone there is so nice I even got a picture with some guy dressed as Sparky! It was like heaven!" I paused and looked at the comic book Adam was gripping, "Adam! Is that issue 43?" I shrieked demanding an answer.

Adam looked at the cover, "Yeah, I guess it is. Do you want to see it?" no words came out of my mouth so I just rapidly nodded. Adam tossed it at me. I flipped through the amazing pages while Adam and Eli discussed what they thought Comic-Con was like.

"Adam, how much did you pay for this?" I asked not looking up.

"I don't know like five bucks?" Adam answered.

"I'll give you ten for it." I knew I was ripping him off but I didn't say anything.

"Deal." Adam said I handed him a ten-dollar bill. "Um, Sally" I looked up and realized I gave him an American ten dollars.

"Sorry, Adam." I handed him the Canadian money.

"It's cool, but what's so great about this issue?" Adam asked as he gave me back my American money.

"There was no real issue 43 claimed the publishing company, but the truth is only about 50 copies were printed." Adam wasn't really following. "It's almost priceless."

Adam stared at me. He didn't look angry but he help out his hand, "I want it back."

"Oh, you're not getting this back. I bought it from you so now it belongs to me."

"Sally," Eli chimed in, "you don't know who you're messing with over there."

"I don't?" I said

"Nope," Clare informed me.

"So maybe you should give the comic back." Eli told me.

"I'll give it back," I paused, "but only if you can catch me!" I jumped up from the table and ran away. I got a few seconds head start, but before I knew it the three of them were chasing after me. I ran to the alley behind the Dot and hid behind a dumpster.

"Where'd she go?" I heard Adam say. The three of them were breathing heavily but laughing at the same time. I heard the three of them leave the alley before I noticed Bianca.

"You back for more already?" Bianca asked.

"No I'm set." I told her.

"You know about that guy right?" She said to me.

"Which one I asked?"

"Torres." I nodded at her, "She's a lesbian."

I didn't know why Bianca just said that. Adam was a boy, right? "I have to go," I told Bianca then walked out of the alley.

"There she is!" Screamed Eli. I had the comic book in one hand, and before I knew it Eli and Adam were running down the street with it. I didn't care; I had too much on my mind. I walked past the Dot, past Clare and past all the cars that slammed to a break when I crossed the street. I was walking towards my house, and I didn't plan on stopping until I got there. I had just crossed the street when Clare grab my shoulder and spun me around so I was facing her.

"What happened?" She demanded.

I just turned and kept walking, "I'll just follow you home, Sally," Clare told me. She was telling me the truth before; she followed me all the way to my room. When we were in my room, Clare shut the door behind us and took a seat next to me on my bed.

"Sally, is this about the comic book?" Clare asked me, I didn't respond. "Sally, I will just sit here until you talk to me."

"Why did Bianca say that about Adam?" I looked at Clare, and she immediately knew what I meant. "Bianca's exact words were, 'she's a lesbian.'" I was starting to tear; I couldn't take any more lies. "Clare, what have you guys been lying to me about?" I would never be mad at Adam if he was a girl. I would still like him as much as I did now. But why was everyone lying to me?

"Sally," Clare was holding a pillow in her lap. I put my head in my hands. I could feel my hands getting wet so I moved them away from my face; I just let the tears come.

"I can't believe you guys lied to me." My phone buzzed in my pocket, I had a text from my dad it read

– **Sally, Have to work late tonight, don't expect me home until at least two A.M. I might stay over at the hospital if they need me because no matter what happens I still have that business trip tomorrow and I'm sorry that I'm just taking off like this. But we both knew that when Mom died we would have to change some things. Anyways I can't tell you too much but I can say that this is very important, I am not with a girl and this can be confirmed tomorrow because the newscasters will probably be covering the story. Love you lots, and I'm so sorry I might not see you tonight, but if you want to say good bye before I leave no matter what, at 6:30 sharp I will be by the front door grabbing my luggage. I really do love you. Dad **-

I dropped my phone. Clare read the text because she was worried. "I can't stay here by myself. I can't," I cried, I didn't want to make Clare feel obligated to stay but she immediately offered.

"Sally I will stay with you as long as you need, and even if it goes against what Adam and Eli want, I will tell you anything you want to know. Let me just call my parents."

Clare made a call to her parents while I texted my dad that I would see him at 6:30 sharp and that I might have Clare stay with me for a night or two while he was gone.

I checked my watch, it was almost 6 p.m. I didn't have the energy to make us dinner. I barely had the energy to make it over to my bed and lie down on my side.

"No she's fine, were at her house," Clare was saying to some one on the phone, Clare turned to me, 'Eli' she mouthed to me. Clare went into the hallway but I could still hear her, "Don't say anything to Adam, but Bianca told Sally about Adam." Clare paused, "She doesn't seem upset about that," pause, "I think she's upset because she thinks that we all lied to her, which we kind of did." pause, "I can't do that Eli," pause, "well are you here with her right now?" pause, "I can't wait that long, she can't wait that long," pause, "I think it's better to tell her now what I know right now, and then she can talk to him about it," pause, "Eli, you can stay out all you want, but Sally needs me right now. So I am going to be there for her," pause, "Eli?" pause, "I love you." pause, "I'm going to check on Sally, call me later, kay?" pause, "Bye Eli." I could hear her shut the phone. Tears were still pouring out of my eyes, but I couldn't not smile when Clare came in. My pillow was visibly wet, when I sat up I could see the spots. I opened my arms to Clare who came over and hugged me.

"You were right," said Clare.

"I know." I told her. I could see the spots on Clare's sweatshirt where my tears had left strains. "I'm going to change into my pajamas, feel free to borrow some of my clothes." I pointed to the drawers where my pajamas were, I was a bit taller than Clare but I'm sure everything would fit. I changed into flannel pj bottoms and just a plain grey tank top. When I came back in Clare was pretty much wearing the same thing as me flannel bottoms and a plain colored tank.

"How about we go down stairs and get something to eat?" Clare asked looking at me. My tears had stopped but my eyes were still red and puffy. We walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

"I don't really feel like cooking, how about we just order a pizza?" I asked Clare.

"Sure."

"What kind do you want?"

"How about pepperoni?" she asked. I called the pizza place and they said the pizza would be there in 45 minutes. I grabbed some blankets from the linen closet and put them on the living room floor. I took a pillow from one of the couches and put my head on it, Clare did the same, so we were facing head to head. We both propped up our heads with our arms.

"Clare," I paused, "please tell me about Adam."

"Ok, so Adam is an FTM, female to male transgender." She paused, "When Eli and I found out Adam explained it to us. Adam is a guy born in a girl's body. He has the brain of a boy… but has girl parts." I was looking at my hands.

"How long has he known?" I asked Clare hoping she would answer.

"He said since he was four or five." I looked up, and Clare met my eyes.

"Clare, I know what your thinking. But to tell you the truth I still do like Adam, I mean I like his as much as I did when I thought he was a boy. It was just really tough to have Bianca spring it on me when I was totally unprepared." I replayed it in my head. I wanted my heroin so badly right now, if only Clare weren't here… oh, what was I thinking? Clare was here for me right now, shouldn't be wanting otherwise.

"Sally," Clare reached over and grabbed my shoulder, "it's ok if you don't like him any more."

I wondered if Clare hear any of what I said, "Clare, if Adam thinks that he's a boy, then he is a boy. I don't judge. I guess I still want to be with him." Clare looked at me like I was crazy.

"You must really like him." Clare said.

"I do and I don't care if it's weird or wrong or whatever, I just want to be with him." The door bell rang, "Yay! Pizza!" I ran to grab money from the kitchen I opened the door and I took the pizza. I handed the guy the money. I slammed the door and put the box between me and Clare. "My first Canadian pizza." I said as I opened the box.

We ate and chatted for a while. When the pizza was gone we both washed our hands then repositioned our blankets and pillows so that we were facing the TV.

We decided to watch a scary movie, and when it was over, I was terrified. I was too afraid to move. I nearly had a heart attack when something was slipped under my front door. Clare and I walked over very slowly to see what it was.

I started tearing when I saw it.

It was the comic book.

I sat down where I was and flipped through the pages, tucked in the back was a note, it said,

_**Sally, **_

_** I'm sorry. This comic book belongs to you. **_

_**I hope you don't sell it, if you do I expect half of the**_

_**money that you make from it.**_

_** From,**_

_** Adam Torres.**_

I read the note over and over, until Clare took it out of my hands so she could read it.

"Awwwwww," Clare cooed, "that was so sweet!" I ckeck my watch, it was almost midnight. Clare yawned.

"Lets go up and get some sleep." I told Clare. She nodded. When we went up I set my phone alarm for 6:25.

The alarm woke me up right on time, I looked over and clare was still asleep. I quietly made my way down the stairs. 5 minutes later my dad came through the door to grab his suitcase from next to the stairs.

"Sally, you're awake!" I got up and hugged my dad. "I'm so happy I got to see you before I left. Wanted to tell you that the hospital manager said that if you wanted to come see the patients this weekend, he would be more than happy."

"Really?" I asked my dad.

"Yep just go in and say to the lady at the front desk that you are my daughter and she will point you were to go." I smiled.

"I love you, Sally."

"I love you too, dad." I said. "So can I visit Saturday and Sunday?"

"I'm sure they would be delighted." My dad smiled, we chatted more but he had to go if he was going to catch his flight.

I was happy as I went back up stairs and went back to bed.


	12. Chapter 12 POV ADAM

**The last chapter was soo long! I know it's sad but this one is shorter. Review!**

**Enojy!**

ADAM

I didn't regret giving her the comic. She was really mad about it yesterday. The second I heard she was gone, I knew that I would give it to her.

I remember writing and rewriting the note that I put in the comics. I didn't know what I was going to write, All I could think of were just jumbles of random words, when I knew what I was going to write, I had to rewrite it a few times because you couldn't read the first few.

When I approached the door, which I snuck out my window to get to, I was so nervous. _Adam, you're awesome. _I kept telling my self. Once the book was under, and I knew I couldn't take it back, I ran away.

I was going to call Sally today so we could talk but I needed to wait unill I thought she would be up.

At around 11:45 I decided I would call her.


	13. Chapter 13 POV SALLY

**Ok, Review! I hope you like it! The intenseness is just starting so review! This chapter is a bit slow… but that's ok because we all are going to read it anyway!**

SALLY

When I got up again I looked and my watch, it was 11:30. Clare woke up a few minutes after me. She checked her phone while we were eating breakfast.

"One missed call from Eli," Clare sighed.

"Clare, go be with Eli. I'll be fine." I promised her, I really wanted her to see Eli.

"Ok," said Clare taking a deep breath.

"Go Clare!" I encouraged her. My phone buzzed it was Adam. Clare I and quickly hugged. "Call me when you're finished!" I yelled to her as she was about to close the door.

"Bye Sally!"

"Bye" I screamed back. I ran to my phone and flipped it open.

"Sally?" I heard Adam say.

"Hey Adam."

"What's up, what are you doing today?" He asked curiously.

"Come over in 20 minutes and I will tell you."

"Sure thing." Adam laughed.

I ran upstairs and grabbed a needle I stared at it, deciding to wait until after we went to the Hospital. I changed into skinny jeans and a tank top, I threw on an off the shoulder sweatshirt. I looked at myself in the mirror, I fixed my hair and decided against make up.

My doorbell rang and Adam was standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Come in." I said as I opened the door wider.

"So what are we doing? I up for anything." I looked at Adam's expression, trusting what I saw.

"Well, do you know what I love to do?" I asked, Adam shook his head, "I love going to the hospital and visiting the patients, I love to see the way I can brighten up someone's day." I smiled and looked at Adam. He looked at me weird, "I go every weekend, you don't have to come if you don't want to, but it's worth it at the end of the day."

"Sure. Let's go," he said. I was really excited but before we went I wanted to talk to him about something.

"Adam," I paused and looked at my hands, "I know why your family is opposed to you having a girlfriend." I could tell he was staring at me but I averted my eyes.

"You did?" Adam didn't seem to get where I was going with this. I didn't know how to continue.

"Adam, I still like you ask much as I did when I didn't know." I looked directly at him now. I think he caught on.

"How'd you find out?" He asked looking back at me.

I looked down when I answered, "Bianca."

"Well that's not how I pictured you finding out." He paused,  
"Sally, do you have any questions?" he asked, guessing I would.

"Not really, because I was kind of upset last night, so Clare came over and I kinda forced her to tell me everything she knew. I am so sorry." When I looked back up, Adam was staring at me, his eyebrows crunched together. "Adam, understand me. I was in shock and Clare was worried so she followed me home," I stated to speak faster, "I was upset that everyone was lying to me, and I so I forced Clare to tell me what she knew, so that I would understand." I took a deep breath.

Adam's eyebrows smoothed out. "Sorry I didn't tell you, but it's not really something that you go around telling people."

I didn't want to argue with him, I just needed to say one thing. "But clearly you saw that I was falling for you, did you ever plan on telling me?"

"Yes, Sally, of course I did. But I wanted it to be the right time." Adam told me. "Wanna start walking to the hospital?"

"Sure," I said as I grabbed his hand.

**Thanks for reading! NOW REVIEW! Thanks ****!**


	14. Chapter 14 POV ADAM

**Review please! **

ADAM

That could have gone worse. I'm happy she knows, but I'm still upset that it was Bianca that told her.

I lead the way to the hospital, because Sally wasn't sure where it was.

"So what does your dad do, exactly?" I knew he worked at the hospital but I wasn't exactly sure of what he did there.

"He's head of the anesthesiology department, I think." Sally didn't seem too sure.

We were soon there, I didn't really know what to expect when I walked in. We walked up to the front desk.

"Hi," Sally said, "I'm Dr. Nomad's daughter." She smiled.

"Ah," said the front desk lady, "you must be Sally, and this is…" She looked up at me.

"This is Adam." She smiled.

"It will be our secret," said the lady at the front desk, winking at her, "Anyways I think the patients will be really happy you are here." She put a piece of paper on the table. "These are the patients who have not had anyone visit, and might like you company."

"This is great!" Sally smiled really big, "Thank you! Oh, and their room numbers are next to their names! You shouldn't have gone through all this trouble."

"It really was no trouble! I am so happy that theses patients will be seeing people other than staff members!"

"Well, I don't want to keep anyone waiting!" With that said Sally started pulling me down the hall towards the first person. Before we went in Sally said, "I really hope you like doing this, I am always so happy after." She smiled at me. "Thanks again for coming with me." She wrapped her arms around my neck, reached up and kissed me. She let me go and turned the doorknob to walk in.

I can't believe Sally and I just kissed! I can't wait to tell Eli! Sally was already in the room, I quickly took my spot by her side.

"Hi Ms. Palmer." Sally said to the elderly looking woman who smiled at her.

"Call me Kitty," she said.

"Ok Kitty," Sally was still smiling, "I am Sally, and this is Adam." We both took seats in the plastic chairs next to the bed.

"What brings you two here?"

"My dad works here actually," Sally paused, "I come to work with my dad a lot, and I was wondering if you needed company."

"I haven't had visitors in a long time," the woman's voice shook a bit, but the smile didn't leave her face.

We talked to Kitty Palmer for over an hour. I found myself joining the conversation a lot more than I thought I would. When we said goodbye and we walked back into the hall I knew Sally was right.

"Sally you were right." Sally tilted her head at me, "I really do feel happier, so who's next on the list?" I asked eagerly.

We had only visited about 5 people by the time it was 6 and getting dark outside.

"We should leave soon." I told Sally.

"Just one more person?" she asked putting her arms around my neck again, looking up at me with big eyes.

"Ok," I smiled. We walked to the next room hand in hand. We looked into the window before we went in. On the bead was a little boy who looked like he was about 5 years old. "Sally, I thought we were supposed to visit people who were lonely." I told her.

"Well let's go see if this is the right person." She replied, she had the same look as I did when we walked in. "Hi!" Sally said as she walked in. "I'm Sally and this is Adam!" she smiled, "What's your name?"

"James Hoston." He looked up at Sally and smiled. Sally and I looked at each other; this was the right boy. Sally and I took seats in the plastic chairs.

"How've you been little man?" I asked.

"Not so good," he said. "My daddy left me here a long time ago and he never came back to get me. But I think he will be here soon." The little boy smiled, he tried to sit up but fell back down, Sally adjusted the bed so he could sit up easier. It was really sad to see him here all alone. The three of us talked for what seemed like hours. James ended up sitting on Sally's lap.

"Trying to steal my girl?" I asked trying to put a serious face on, but I couldn't keep from smiling.

"No," he laughed, then leaned closer to me, "She's just really pretty." I laughed and so did Sally.

"I know." I whispered back. I had so much fun, I didn't want to leave but it was really dark and Sally and I had to find our way home.

When we left James' room I looked over at Sally who's eyes were filling with tears.

"I can't believe that his own father stabbed him then dumped him here." She said a tear spilled over.

"It's a crazy world we live in and we can't help that, but at least we made him smile." Sally grabbed my hand and put her head on my shoulders.

"The Dot?" she asked, "I'm starving."

"Me too." I said, "Lets go!"

When we got to the Dot Sally grabbed my hand before I could open the door.

"Stop!" whisper-screamed Sally.

"What?" I asked a bit annoyed. I really wanted a burger.

"Look it's Eli and Clare!"

"Yeah so?" I asked not getting the point of waiting outside.

"Clare told Eli that she loved him yesterday, I bet they are talking about it." Right then Eli looked outside and directly at Sally. "Go, go!" Sally hissed then pushed me through the door.

"Hey you guys." Eli said with a smirk on his face. Clare looked over to see me and Sally awkwardly standing there.

"Hey!" said Clare.

"Hey." Sally and I responded at the same time. They eye our hands, which were still intertwinded.

"Want to join us?" Clare asked.

"Are you sure?" Sally responded.

"Of course! Come sit."

Sally and I walked over. I sat next to Eli and Sally sat next to Clare.

"So what did you two do today?" Sally asked Clare and Eli, her eyebrows raised.

"Just walked and drove." Said Clare.

"Mhm." Sally mumbled.

"The more important question is what you two did today." Eli retorted. We ordered out food before Sally responded.

"We went to the hospital." Sally said as-a-matter-of-factly. Eli chocked on the coke he was drinking.

"You two what?" He asked once his coughing subsided.

"We went to the hospital," I told him, "we visited some of the patients that don't usually get visited. It was surprisingly quite fun."

"You go to hospitals in your spare time?" Eli asked Sally.

"My dad works there. He used to take me to work all the time on weekends, I needed to find something to do with my time so I would talk with the lonely patients. It just became a habit, I go every weekend." Sally shrugged.

Eli looked at Sally like she was crazy.

"A lot of the people I meet are very interesting. Today, Adam and I met James, and he is the cutest thing." Eli raised his eyebrow. "He's five." Sally told him

"Wait I thought you only visited lonely patients," Clare said. Our food arrived.

"Well James' dad…" Sally looked down, then looked at me, I took it as my cue to continue.

"James' dad stabbed him and left him at the hospital, and even though he was five he was so interesting to talk to." I took a bite of my burger.

"Oh, my." Was all Clare could come up with. We sat and talked for a bit longer.


	15. Chapter 15 POV SALLY

**Review! Because… if you review… YOU ROCK!**

SALLY

I looked up at Adam who finished his burger. I checked my watch, and it was almost 10 p.m.

"Do you guys want a ride home?" Eli asked us.

"Sure, thanks man." Adam said. We paid then left to Eli's car. I was really creped out by his hearse, and it didn't help that I was sitting in the back of if. Adam was next to me but it was still scary.

The back of Eli's hearse was huge, I guess I had to be, considering it fit bodies. So creepy! Eli dropped Adam off first, I told Eli that my house was directly down the street, the one on the corner.

"So how do you know Bianca?" Eli asked driving very slow.

"Excuse me?" The question caught me off guard. Clare and I were both staring at Eli.

"I know that Bianca told you about Adam. How did you know it was Bianca?" Eli was really serious.

"I have met a few other people at school." I said to him.

"Yeah but you don't have classes with her," I was kinda creped out, until I remembered Clare and I had the same scheudule, "and Bianca isn't the kind of girl who shows up everyday."

"I met her at the Dot." I said calmly.

"At the Dot or in the alley next to the Dot?" How did Eli know this? I found it best if I just lied.

"At the Dot!" I told him. "This is my house, thanks for the ride, bye." I got out, walked to my door and waved back at them before I went inside.

Once I got inside I ran to my room, slammed the door closed, once I was safely in and screamed at the top of my lungs. It took me a second before I realized I was standing in the dark. I flipped on the lights and ran to my desk. I took out a clean needle, some heroin and the spoon and lighter that I rarely used.

I took my supplies and went out into my back yard. I did what I had to do, after I put the needle in my arm I felt so much better.

I did what I've done the last few times to get rid of the needle. I dug a hole and dropped it in. I filled the hole and went to go clean off me spoon.

I lied in my bed, feeling like superman. I opened my window and climbed out. There was about two feet of space between the window and falling off, but I stepped onto it and climbed higher up the roof. My roof was odd. It slightly slanted but was flat at the very top. I went up to sit on the flat part. I could see about two streets down from up here.

I bet I could see Adam's house.

I turned my whole body in the direction that Adam's house was. There weren't too many trees on this street, some scattered here and there, there was at least a small tree in eveyone's yard. I spotted Adam's house and pulled my cell phone out of the pocket of my hoodie, which I threw on before climbing up here. I called Adam

"Hey! Are you awake?" I asked, a bit too loud.

"Yeah Sally what's up?" Adam asked yawning.

"Can you see my house from your window?" I whispered this time.

"Yeah. Wh-" he didn't finish my question. I bet he saw me. I waved at him. "Sally! You're gonna kill yourself!" Adam whisper screamed.

"No I'm not silly!" I stood up and frantically waved my hands over my head.

"I see you, now you should probably get down or at least sit down." I sat down to make Adam happy.

"Anyways," I continued, "Do you want to go back to the hospital tomorrow?" I asked laughing a little bit.

"Sure that sounds good," Adam yawned again, "what's so funny."

"Oh nothing, you should get some sleep." I paused and thought, "Be over by noon?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Yay!"

"One more thing Sally," Adam paused, "GET OFF YOUR ROOF."

"Fine grumpy." I told him as I laughed at him, "Bye, see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Sally." Adam yawed again before hanging up.

I put my phone back in my pocket, I climbed back into my room through my window. I wanted to write a note to myself and set me alarm clock. I set my alarm clock for 10:30 and then forgot what I was going to do next. Think, think, think. Who could think with all these clouds in your head? Oh yeah, note. I put the note right on top of my alarm clock.

I lied in bed for a bit, I was to thirsty to think about anything else but my thirst. My face was extremely warm. I got my mater and gulped it down, filling another glass to bring it upstairs with me.

I became really tired, when I went upstairs. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling very sick to my stomach I ran to my bathroom but tripped on the way there because of my lack of vision, I made it to the toilet just in time to throw up into it. I could barely keep my eyes open. I stumbled getting up. I flicked on one light in the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. The only thing I could do right now was brush my teeth.

When my teeth were nice and brushed, I found my way back to my room, tripping in the dark every few feet. I crashed when I made it to my bed.


	16. Chapter 16 POV ADAM

**Sorry didn't post yesterday. School started a little while ago and so I do homework and stuff. So if I don't post before 7 on weeknights I'll post usually after 9 sometime… Sorry if I'm posting at 2 in the morning! But read it anyways! Review please! **

ADAM

I walked over to Sally's at like 11:45. I knocked on the door. When she opened up, I choked on my breath. Man. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a floral strapless dress with a cover up and some matching Keds. I was only wearing a long sleeved plaid shirt, and some grey jeans.

"You look so beautiful, Sally." I told her. She blushed then came up and kissed me.

"Thank you, you look very handsome," she smiled at me, "I'm happy you're coming with me again." She told me as she wrapped he arms around my neck. I put my hands around her waist.

"I had a lot of fun yesterday." I smiled at her. She held me closer. She took a deep breath and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I glad you did," Sally told me then whispered in my ear, "We'd better get going."

We held hands as we walked over to the hospital. The lady at the front desk smiled when she saw us come in.

"I'm glad you two are back." She said.

"So am I." replied Sally with a grin.

"James hasn't stopped talking about you guys since yesterday, if you have time later will you go and visit him before you leave?"

"Sure," I said, surprised that the words came from my mouth. She smiled at me. Sally had the list in her hand, she unfolded it and looked at the next name on the list.

We made our way from room to room, I found myself enjoying this as much as she was, we met some great people. Most of the people we met were elderly, but that didn't make them any less fascinating. We met people who told us war stories, people who told us ghost stories, we even met one man who thought he was a pirate.

I had never noticed how long the list was, there were probably over 40 names on it. We only visited about 6 people yesterday and 7 people today.

"Sally that's a long list," I told her as we went from one room to another.

"Well that just means you will get to spend more time here with me." She grabbed both of my hands and was facing me, "Don't you want that?" she asked batting her eyelashes at me. I smirked, I knew this was our last room because we stood together outside of James' room. Sally let go of one of my hands and we walked in.

"James!" Sally said.

"Sally! Adam!" James jumped up on his bed and flew into Sally's arms. Sally had to let go of my hand to catch him and I wasn't too pleased. James squirmed in Sally's arms reaching towards me.

"Glad to see you are up and around little buddy!" I told him. Sally took a seat, there was a huge grin spreading across her face.

"Yeah, doctors make me better. They even call my mommy" James smiled widely and I couldn't help but smile back.

We stayed with James for about an hour. He was really sad to see us go. We told him we would come visit him next weekend. Sally and I walked out of the room.

"So it is we?" She laughed and put her hands onto my shoulders.

"Yep, for as long as you want." I smiled.

"Lets go to my house, I can make us some dinner." Sally said as she grabbed my hand and led me out. We walked home, laughing and talking the whole way.

When we got to her house she started making some mac and cheese. I sat at her kitchen table, not sure of what else to do. When it was finished cooking she set the table and served us. We ate and talked. When we were finished Sally cleared the table.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Sally asked.

"Sure." I said following her to her living room.

"Scary?" she asked even though she probably knew the answer.

"Yeah!" I told her.

"Have you seen this one? It's called Milo, I think its the most terrifying movie!" I shook my head no. She put it in the DVD player and started it. She came over to where I was sitting and sat next to me. She put her head on my shoulders and I lied back and put my arms around her.

_I wonder if this is how Eli and Clare sit_. I thought to myself. When the movie was over, I was a bit scared. It had an uncertain ending the almost made me scream. Sally was scared too. I could tell by the way she clutched onto my shirt at certain parts.

I checked the clock. 11 p.m.! My mom was going to kill me. I sat up. "I have to leave Sally! I'm so sorry my mom…"

Sally completely understood. We got up and she walked me to her front door. "By the way Adam," she paused, "Thanks for the comic." She smiled.

"It was no big-" before I could finish she pulled me into a goodbye kiss and hug. I opened the front door and told her goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow at school," I told her giving her another hug goodbye.

After the hug, I stalked off towards my house. Every few seconds I would turn around to see if I was being followed, once I thought I was safely inside I heard my mother.

"Adam!" she screamed, "Where have you been? What could you possibly be doing at midnight? Was it drugs?" My mom kept yelling, so I just started to block out her voice. "ADAM!" She shrieked. I knew it was my turn to talk.

"I was out mom. I have a life! I don't get why you are freaking out! It's only 11! And I was not doing drugs!" I ephasized my last few words.

"You were out with Sally! Weren't you?" She yelled at me. I couldn't control myself now.

"Sally is amazing! She knows about me! She is the only person I am really close to, that doesn't make me feel like I am a freak!" I shouted at her. "She makes me feel like I belong! Like I am normal! Which is way more than you, dad and Drew ever do!" I cried.

"Adam," my mom said, her voice lowering, "it's really hard for us, you can't blame us."

"Mom, it's harder on me when you don't except it, or, when you do except it, but don't do anything differently." I also lowered my voice, "I thought that after all of Degrassi found out, that you had excepted me! We were in the car, and you told me you did, and that you would try harder. But from here, I don't see a difference. Sally looks past my outer shell. She's one of the best things that has ever happened to me, she doesn't kick me when I'm down. Mom, she forgave you. That's the kind of person she is, maybe you should try being like that for a change!" I took in a deep breath, "You've let Drew go out with girls. But you don't let me." I shook my head trying to clear up all of the jumbled fury in it, "I can't be normal, like Drew, if you hold me back."

My mom was tearing, I hoped she remembered that day we sat in her car and I told her all of this. I thought she understood. But yet here I stand, repeating myself.

"I understand Adam!" she cried. We both stood there for a while, not saying much to each other, "I'll try to be better about it." I raised my eyebrows in utter disbelief, "Invite Sally over for dinner and I'll talk to her." So many things ran through my head. All of them went along the lines of NO. "Adam, please. I'm trying to do this for you."

"I'll talk to her." I couldn't promise anything to her.

"Well if she happens to say yes, Dad and Drew won't be here Wednesday night. They are going out of town for the night."

"Mom, I really can't promise anything," Even though Sally kind of forgave my mom, it doesn't mean its safe to put the two of them in a room together, let alone discussing me. "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning."

"Night," she called up after me.

**PS: Cool people review my story****!**


	17. Chapter 17 POV SALLY

**Hey… Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the charcters, besides for Sally of course! **

**Thanks you to all of you cool peeps that reviewed my story… if you read it and didn't review… it doesn't mean you are uncool… it just means you need to review more! Sorry it's kinda late… but whatever… you guys don't need sleep! **

**So this story is a little more than halfway finished… but don't worry im already working on another… not Adam though…. It's going to be a surprise! Except to my bff Kit who edited this story and came up with this sweet tittle! **

**Ok enough with my blablahblahhh here's some more story!**

SALLY

I was a bit scared to go upstairs right away. My dad told me he would be back at midnight tonight. I can make it until then.

I flicked the T.V back on again and saw newscasters covering the story that my dad was probably referring to a few days ago, I hadn't been watching the news enough to know what had happened.

The Prime Minister of Canada's wife was in a serious car accident. She barely made it. The newscasters said that doctors had to operate around the clock so she wouldn't die. She had lost over half the blood in her body, needed face reconstruction surgery because her skull was smashed, and during the operations she had gone into cardiac arrest twice.

My dad walked in the door and set his luggage to the side. "Dad!" I ran up to him and hugged him.

We talked for a little while. "Tomorrow is a school day, you should be getting to bed," he told me after we discussed my hospital visits, I left out the part about Adam though. I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I'd tell my dad once he had a good night's sleep.

I woke up and got ready quickly. When I went downstairs for breakfast I saw my dad sitting at the table. _Do it quickly, Sally! _I told myself.

"Dad?" I looked down at the cereal I had gotten myself.

"Yes, Sally?" He looked at me curious.

How do you phrase something like this? "Um, I think I'm going to go to the Dot after school, with um Adam." I told him in a way that wasn't all up in his face. I usually don't ask for permission but that was the only way I could think of wording it.

"And you and Adam are more than friends?" he asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Yeah," I paused, "a little?" I bit my lip and tilted my head towards my dad out of habit.

"Don't get hurt." Was all he said on the subject before driving me to school.


	18. Chapter 18 POV ADAM

**I feel like I haven't posted in forever! I'm sorry… I'm lazy! Now you don't have to wait any more! Here is the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the characters besides for Sally. **

**REVIEW!**

My mom drove Drew and I to school. Drew got out first and my mom said to me, "Please don't forget to ask her. I really want to try to make this right." She smiled.

Who was this lady? Being nice? Smiling? Did an alien lay eggs inside of my mom? That was the only reasonable answer I could think of.

I saw Eli and Clare sitting on the front stairs. They were whispering something to each other. When I came over I noticed Eli was a bit upset.

"What's wrong, Eli? Did you wake up on the wrong side of your coffin this morning?" I joked. Clare thought I was funny.

Eli didn't.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Dude, what's with all the suspense?" I asked.

"Clare doesn't want me to say anything, but you should know what I think."

"And that is . . .?" I wasn't positive of where he was going with this, but I could guess.

"You and Sally just aren't right! Bud, I want you to be happy but Sally? She's weird and she's hiding something! I know it. Don't you think it's weird that she visits hospitals?"

"Don't you think it's weird that you drive a hearse?" I said without hesitation. "The hospital is really fun! We met a man yesterday who thought he was a pirate!" I didn't understand how Eli didn't think that was cool.

Sally walked up behind me. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." Said Clare and I.

Eli was staring down Sally, and she was anything but oblivious, "Well I see you three were talking about something before I came, my bad, see you guys later." She turned and walked away before I could stop her.

Eli looked as if Sally had just slapped him in the face. Before I walked away I turned to Eli.

"Everyone has faults, if we don't accept them, then we really don't accept ourselves. You take someone, faults in all, or you take nothing." I felt pretty noble as I walked away, leaving him to ponder my words.

I went to go find Sally. "Sally! We need to talk!" I called to her, she looked worried when I got close to her.

"Adam …" she looked down.

"No, Sally, I needed to ask you something."

"Oh, ok." She looked relived.

"My mom wants you to have dinner at our house Wednesday night."

She looked at me like I was big foot.


	19. Chapter 19 POV SALLY

**Hey… Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the charcters, besides for Sally of course! **

**Thank you for reading my story! I'm so happy that people like it! I'll try and post more! **

**Anyways I'm super pumped for Degrassi of Friday! Whose with me?**

**REVIEW!**

SALLY

How did I say no without hurting his feelings? Damn I wish I had a needle right now, I have one in my bag but...

"Adam, your mom and I…" No words could explain how well we do not get along.

"I know, but I talked to her, she said she would be nice, she really wants to talk to you. The three of us, really. Wednesday night my dad and Drew won't be home." Adam looked very uncomfortable and a bit sad. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine!" I told him, "Curse you and your puppy dog eyes!" he laughed at my frustration. I pursed my lips.

We walked hand in hand to English, only speaking a little about Wednesday night. When we arrived Eli and Clare were already there.

"Hey you guys!" Said Clare smiling.

"Hey." Adam and I said in unison.

"Hi." Said Eli looking directly at Adam. I bit my tongue to avoid yelling at Eli; demanding to know what his issue was. I took my seat not bothering to say another word, or look at Eli.

Class hadn't started yet, and within a minute of silence, I felt Eli's glare burning into my side. I turned to glare back at him, even harsher than how he was glaring at me. We glared each other down for a while, even though I wasn't looking I could tell Clare and Adam weren't happy to have the attention drawn away from them. As much as I liked Adam, I wasn't going to give Eli the satisfaction of me looking away. Eli will be the one tasting defeat. What the hell was his problem? I started to glare at him even meaner than I was right now. I tilted my head for dramatic effect. _Look away!_ I shouted at him in my mind, even though I seriously doubted his mind reading abilities.

I was about to growl at him until Ms. Dawes inturreputed me. "If you two are done with this staring contest I would like to start class." I didn't turn to look at her. She coughed. Eli looked. Then I turned to look at her, smiling and untilting my head. With that she turned towards the board starting class.

Before I knew it that class was over and I was racing towards my next one, avoiding contact with the three of them. It wasn't even my second month and I have an enemy? What kind of school was this? My morning classes flew by, then it was lunch.

I went into the bathroom to do what I have been waiting to do all day. When I was finished I closed everything up, rolled down my sleeve and walked out of the stall. I looked up and saw Clare standing there. _Be cool, Sally._

"Hey Clare!" I said really smiley.

"Hey Sally, what were you doing in there?" she pointed towards the stall.

I didn't hesitate, "Going to the bathroom, silly." I smiled, mostly at the amazing lie I just told.

"Well, we are going to be late for lunch." Clare said smirking.

I went to wash my hands. When I was finished drying them Clare grabbed my hand to lead me to lunch. I wanted to say something to her about Eli, but she cut be off.

"Sally, why are your hands so hot?" Clare asked looking at my hands.

"I'm not sure," I pursed my lips, what lie should I tell her now? I just told her the only thing I could think of, "My mom's hands were always warm. She said it ran in the family." I shrugged and Clare seemed to believe me.

She kept pulling me towards the cafeteria, "Clare are you ok? Why are we rushing to lunch?" She didn't say anything. "Clare, at least tell me why Eli hates me?" I tugged her hand a little causing her to stop walking. She turned to look at me.

"He doesn't hate you." Was the only response I got before she turned and started to drag me outside to lunch again. When we sat down I was so thirsty. I pulled a water bottle out of my bag and drank more than half of it. Everyone looked at me. I had no excuse this time. If someone asked something, I would respond, but all I got were stares.

Finally Clare and Adam looked away. Yet Eli just kept staring. Clare pretended to choke, and I didn't fall for it.

"WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?" Eli shouted, I knew he would crack.

"What do you mean, Eli?" I asked with innocent eyes.

"Sally I'm not an idiot. I know something is going on. I'm usually really nice but look how you are making me and everyone else crazy!"

"This is worse than what happened with Fitz, but Eli is more upset if that's possible." Adam said mainly to himself, I really didn't think I was supposed to hear it.

"Eli, I'm not an idiot either." I told him very calmly.

"Really? You could have fooled me?"

"Excuse me?" I said; my words were slow. I needed to leave before they started to slur together. I've been high enough times to know that people notice that stuff.

"What ever you are doing STOP!" Eli pointed his finger at me.

I didn't have words to say to him right now, so I got up and left. It would have been a smooth exit if I hadn't stumbled on the stairs. I was really tired and all I wanted was for the day to be over so I could go home and lie down. My brain was already getting cloudy. I needed to try to remember the last time I was high. _Think, think, think! _Oh yeah, it was Saturday night, I think. I remember I was on the roof. _I really wanted to jump off a roof right about now. _

The rest of today was a bit blurry; I remember Clare and Adam trying to talk to me. They were trying to find words to excuse Eli's behavior. I told them When Eli was ready, I would hear it from him. When I left I walked home alone, I really needed alone time. Anyways I think Adam was talking to Eli and Clare. It used to be just the three of them before I came along. So it won't be hard for Adam to go back to that.


	20. Chapter 20 POV ADAM

**Ok, I'm trying to be good about posting! After this chapter there are 7 chapters left! So sad. I'll warn you, that when you thinks its over its not! Anyways I am superrrrr pumped for this Friday! AAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

**REVIEW!**

ADAM

I was meeting Eli and Clare at the Dot after school. The three of us, like old times.

When I got there Clare and Eli were already sitting there, next to each other. I slid into the booth across from them. Clare and Eli wore the same expression, I knew where this conversation was going to go.

"What's wrong with Sally now?" I asked, my voice dripping with acid.

"Adam, I'm starting to agree with Eli." She looked down at her soda. I can believe it. I knew this was coming.

"Why?" I asked upset.

"I went to go get her in the bathroom today at lunch, and she was in a stall and I really don't think she was going to the bathroom." Clare looked really nervous.

"What do you think she was doing, then?" I asked really annoyed that this is why Clare was agreeing with Eli.

"I'm not sure, but I'm really worried." Clare scrunched her eyebrows together.

I didn't want to discuss this anymore. But apparently Eli did.

"Why was she so thirsty?" asked Eli.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" I asked, the words came out a bit harsher than I meant them to be.

"It's a question that needs to be answered." Eli stated.

I wondered how rude it would be if I just got up and left. I wanted to go through with this but I didn't. I shook my head. I really did not want to deal with this.

"Well I'm gonna follow her around." Said Eli.

"What the hell man!" I screamed at him.

"What if she's planning to hurt us?" Eli clearly thought he sounded reasonable.

"She probably would've gone through with it by now. And she's been really nice considering how horrible you are to her." I wasn't going to lie to Eli. He has been really mean to Sally.

"Adam, I'm doing it for you." Eli said.

"Like that makes it any better?" I was really starting to question his sanity.

"Yes. I will only follow her for the rest of the week. I promise, I just want to see if she's doing any weird shit." Eli was really pissing me off.

"You're going to stalk her?" I asked him.

"No I'm going to follow her. There's a big difference."

"Not really!" I can't believe that he was thinking about doing this!

"I just need," Eli paused looking for a word, "closure. If I'm going to be nice, I need to know if there is something she isn't telling us. I'm going to start as soon as I drop Clare off."

"What ever you do, leave me out of it." I told him, sounding a bit disappointed. With that I got up and left.

I walked home because I had nowhere else to go right now. I texted Sally and asked her if it was a definite yes for Wednesday night. She told me it was.

I walked into my house and gave my mom the news.

"Please don't mess this up." I told her as nicely as I could.


	21. Chapter 21 POV SALLY

**Hey… Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the charcters, besides for Sally of course! **

**Ok… sorry that it's been a while… oops! I forgot… You guys need to remind me…. Anyways… OMG FRIDAY'S DEGRASSI WAS CRAZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

**Wow.**

**REVIEW!**

SALLY

When I got home I went upstairs to do my homework. I didn't remember anything from my classes, so I found myself writing in random answers.

After homework I went downstairs to put away the dishes. When I was done that I checked my watch and saw that in less than an hour my dad would be home. I needed to bury everything now, before I started dinner.

I ran upstairs to get the stuff from my bag. When I went down I quickly yanked open the back door and stepped into the cool air. I went to find a spot. Once I did I grabbed the shovel and started I dropped everything in. Then I heard something move in my yard. I turned around, kicked some dirt in the hole and raised the shovel ready to beat up the trespasser, if necessary.

I didn't see anyone, and I hope nobody saw me. I quickly filled in the hole and put the grass neatly onto. If someone was watching they would have no clue where the hole once was. I ran inside.

Was someone really out there? I locked all the doors and quickly ran up to my room. The window was open in my room. I didn't care who it was in here, I just cared that someone was in here! I ran over to look under my desk, everything was there, untouched! Such a relief! I opened the secret drawer and saw everything just as the way I left it. Two nights ago I put the spoon on my desk, not bothering to hide it, where was it now?

I was freaking out! I washed the spoon thoroughly, but who ever took it will assume the worst.

This just can't be happening! I decided to look out my window and of course I see nothing. I close my window and lock it. I go into every room, locking every window I can find.

I went downstairs to start dinner, still thinking about who was in the house. My phone rang, scaring me out of my daze, it was my dad, he said he would be half an hour late. Now I had more time to make dinner and only a little time to call Adam. I started to do both of the things at the same time.

"Hello?" Adam answered.

"Adam!" I screamed into the phone.

"What's up Sally?" He asked as if he didn't just hear me freak out.

"Someone was in my room." I told him, my voice quavering.

"What!" something changed in his voice.

"I heard someone outside, so I locked all my doors and ran up to my room. Then I noticed my window was open, and I didn't remember leaving it like that. I looked around and some of my stuff was gone!" I was really scared even though I probably had nothing to worry about.

"Um, well. I'm not sure." Adam was acting weird.

"Not sure about what?" I nearly screamed into the phone.

"My mom's calling me for dinner I have to go."

"Adam your moms-" Adam hung up before I could finish.

"ARGH." I screamed. The noise echoed through my house.


	22. Chapter 22 POV ADAM

**Its almost over… so saddddddd**

**REVIEW!**

ADAM

"I can't believe that you broke into her house Eli!" I screamed at him the next day at school.

"I think it's only breaking in when I break the lock, but her door was unlocked. See, loophole." Eli smirked. That stupid smirk made me want to hit him in the face so badly.

"It's not really a loophole!" I yelled. Clare was just sitting there watching me yell at Eli.

"What did you find?" Clare asked in a small voice.

"You are encouraging this?" I yelled, pointing at Eli.

"The lady wants to know," Eli paused, "I found this." He held up a spoon.

"Oh my Eli a spoon! We should call the freaking cops." I told him with so much sarcasm in my voice.

"It was in her room!"

"Ok, so?" I asked not getting what is so wow about a spoon.

"Do you know who uses spoons?" Eli asked me as if it were obvious.

"Pretty much everyone in THE WORLD." I did not want to put up with this.

"No I mean besides for eating," He paused for half a second not waiting for an answer, "heroin users!"

Was he really calling Sally a heroin user? Sally walked over and stood at the head of the table. I wouldn't sit down if I were her either. Eli stood up and walked over to look Sally in the eye.

"I know your secret." He held up the spoon.

"YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE!" Sally screamed. Eli stepped back.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"URGH." Sally was about to slap Eli until I came up behind her and grabbed her wrist to stop her. When I was convinced she wasn't going to hit him, I let her wrist go and she stormed away.

"ELI!" I screamed at him.

"I was trying to be a good friend."

"You really shouldn't be calling yourself a good friend.


	23. Chapter 23 POV SALLY

**Hey… Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the charcters, besides for Sally of course! **

**Prepare yourself for this chapter and listen to me, this IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! **

**REVIEW!**

SALLY

I stormed into the bathroom. But Clare followed me in.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed at her holding back tears.

"Sally," She didn't say anything more.

"Why?" Was all I could say. I ran into the big stall not caring what Clare thought right now. I ripped open my bag strap and took out the only thing that would make this better, I sat on the toilet and cried so Clare would think that I was only crying. I took out everything I needed making sure nothing fell on the floor. I did what I had to do and sobbed a bit louder, that was the first time I ever cried when I injected. I put everything away and tried to stop crying, I rolled down my sleeve when I was sure that there would be no more blood and I swept my hair out of my face. I opened the door to the stall and stepped out and walked over to the mirrors. I took a second to make myself look presentable, then left the bathroom without a glance back at Clare.

I walked over to Eli and went off. "Stay out of my house." I knew my threat wasn't hollow from the look on his face, "You know nothing about me, you, are going to hell." I stepped back from my position that was right in his face. I smirked and went into the nurse's office to ask to go home because I didn't feel well. The nurse, who is a push over told me to just go and that she would excuse me from my classes.

I left Degrassi and walked home. I was only about halfway there when a certain black hearse pulled up behind me. The driver stepped out and yelled at me to stop. I turned to see Adam.

"Adam, did you steal Eli's car?" I asked.

"Yes I did." Adam answered simply.

"Can you even drive?"

"No, I cannot." Adam told me, still making his way towards me. I couldn't help but laugh. Even right now when all I wanted to do was hit something, Adam made he laugh. I closed the distance between us, and pulled Adam into a really tight hug. He hugged me back.

"I'm sorry." I murmured into Adam's shoulder.

"Can I still count on you for dinner Wednesday?"

"Yes." I smiled.

"Good, now I have to return Eli's hearse or he might just kill me. Then I'd be riding in it."

I laughed at his sense of humor. He left to return Eli's car. I finished my walk home and went into my empty house. I flicked on the TV, wondering what was happening at Degrassi right now.

Before I knew it, it was an hour until my dad got home, so I needed to start making dinner. When he came home we ate and chatted a bit. I told him that I loved him and that I'd see him in the morning.

The next day at Degrassi was a normal day, except for the fact I didn't talk to anyone. When the day was over, I walked home by myself. When I got home, I did something I never did, I used in my room. I didn't feel like going to burry it, so I taped it under my desk, I would bury it whenever.

The next day I walked into Degrassi hearing sounds of my name being called over the loudspeaker. I went into Principal Simpson's room, thinking about what's in my backpack strap. I've been using more than I have ever been using, My supplies was close to being finished.

"Yes, Principal Simpson? What's up?" I asked him.

"A student came in worrying about you, so I'm just going to ask you, are you doing drugs?"

My first instinct was to lie, "No, is there proof I'm doing drugs?"

"Well, no. I just don't want you going back to your old ways."

"Ok, then." I turned to leave, but Principal Simpson grabbed my backpack. Not by the strap though. Phew.

"I will be disappointed if I have to call you back in here, Ms. Nomad."

I shook my head then walked out of his office on my way to English. I heard Clare behind me calling my name. But I didn't stop. She yanked me by my backpack strap. _No! _I heard a rip and within seconds cotton balls were on the ground, as well as my needle and the heroin that went with it.

Clare stared. She tried to run. But I grabbed her. "You better not tell." I threatened her. "I swear that if you do, you will regret it." I had no clue what she would regret, but she would regret it. I gathered my stuff and pulled her to English. I stayed with her until the morning periods were finished, that was when I had to release her from my watch for two seconds. When I turned back I saw that Clare had ran and was pulling Eli with her towards Simpson's office. She was already in his office with the door closed behind her, when I finally got there. Now I couldn't stop her.

After what felt like an hour my dad came up to sit next to me on the bench outside of Simpson's office.

"Sally, you are in so much trouble." He told me. I shook my head.

"Please come into my office you two." Principal Simpson told us.

I went in and saw Eli and Clare already seated. My dad took a seat and I just stood there, fists clenched.

"Sit, Ms. Nomad." Simpson commanded me. I opened and close my fists, then took a seat. "You know why you are here, correct?"

"Yes." I hissed.

"Good, now Ms. Edwards please tell us what you saw." I looked over at Clare who was crying.

She sniffed and then began, "I pulled Sally's bag and it ripped and a heroin needle fell out." She cried more. I wanted to roll my eyes but I didn't.

"The bag, please Ms. Nomad." Principal Simpson said holding out his hand. "Now!" He yelled. I reluctantly handed over my bag, wondering if he would actually be able to find it.

"The strap." Said Clare. He ripped the strap moved the cotton balls and emptied the rest of it onto his desk.

"Wait aren't you supposed to have a spoon or something?" Asked Simpson unsure, he has probably watched one too many shows about addiction, or was he one of us? But either way he knew something was missing. I was busted so I decided to tell the truth.

"Eli stole it." I pointed to Eli.

"What do you mean he stole it?" Asked Simpson.

"He broke into my house and took it off the desk." I told Simpson calmly. He looked over at Eli, who looked down.

"You know we have a zero tolerance policy," Said Simpson. "Sally, because of this you will be expelled." His voice was even.

"You will be sent back to Shady Squares." My dad told me. I jumped up.

"Don't send me back there!" I screamed at him. Then I saw the look on Clare and Eli's faces, they did not know that my last 'school' was a rehab.

"Sally you will go back there!" My dad told me.

"Ms. Nomad, we are trying to do what's best for you." Simpson told me. "Eli and Clare, please wait outside of my office."

"That horrid place is NOT WHAT'S BEST FOR ME!"

"Well then you clearly don't know what's best for yourself." This Principal was a bad person. "Go sit outside with Clare and Eli." He buzzed into the front desk. "I'm send another girl out, please watch her." He told the lady like I couldn't hear him. I walked out of the stupid office and waited outside across from Eli and Clare.

"I hope you're happy." I spat at Clare.

"Sally what you are doing is dangerous." Clare tried to plead with me.

"Well they are sending me back to the same place as last time. Does it look like that place knows what they are doing?" I asked her rhetorically.

"Sally you need help!" Eli told me.

"You need to do jail time!" I told him, right back.

"So do you." He looked at me like I was a big hairy bug.

"Sally, come back in here." Said the principal. I walked back in and took a seat. "Your dad is calling the rehab in the morning." _The minute I got out, I swore that I would do whatever it takes to never ever be sent back there again. _My words rang in my head.

"Mr. Nomad please take Sally home." Was the last thing the principal said. My dad and I walked out.

"Goodbye, Eli. Goodbye, Clare." I told them very sincerely. I kept walking with my dad. I spotted Adam outside, "Can I say bye to Adam?" I asked my dad.

"Sure I will wait in the car but you have two minutes." He warned me. I was already staring to tear.

"Adam." I said as I got close to him. "I'm so sorry I did this. I'm terrible and I can't take it back." I cried even harder, " I didn't mean to do this to you. Now everyone is going to get what they wanted. I'm sorry, I love you Adam." I told him.

"Sally I love you too." I smiled through my tears.

"I'm so sorry, please just remember that I love you, and I tried to make this work." I kissed him, for the last time then walked away.

"Make what work?" he called to me. I didn't respond. I got in the car and slammed the door.

We drove home in silence. My dad watched me for at least three hours. Degrassi was probably just ending, when I asked to be excused so I could go to my room. My dad said fine. "I love you dad." Was the last thing I said to him before I walked upstairs.

"I love you too," he called a bit too late. I walked into my room and shut the door. I started writing.

_Dear Dad, I love you so much. And I'm sorry. But you don't understand. I know that all you want to do is help. But nothing helps. I really do love you from the bottom of my heart, I am _

_doing this for me. I didn't do this because of you. _

_I never told anyone this, but I promised myself I would never_

_go back to Shady Squares, they made me worse._

_I tried to resist, but once you've started you can't make it without drugs. I love you. So much more than you think, I don't mean to hurt you but now, I won't be hurting myself. I held on for too long. Now I am letting go. I really really love you. Please understand why I want this, why I need this, I love you._

_Love, Sally_

I could see my tears on the page, I folded it in half and started my note for Adam.

_Dear Adam, I love you and I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't do this, but I need to. Please know that NONE of this was your fault. _

_You are the reason I stayed for so long. I needed you._

_I love you. Please tell Clare and Eli that this wasn't their fault. _

_I know they were trying to help, but I need more then help. _

_I am doing this for me. I don't mean to hurt anyone. _

_I am trying to take away my pain. I held onto it because it made me feel real. Now I am letting go. I realize that I just hurt everyone more by staying as long as I did. I am tied to too many people, and I know I'm hurting them, and you, its me, I'm the one who can't do this. I love you so much. I'm sorry I hurt you. All along I kept saying I wouldn't hurt you. And I'm sorry for this, I know that you don't understand. I doubt anyone will. _

_But realize I will always we with you. I love you so much._

I finished his letter and folded it in half and wrote their names on top of their letter's so that they would know whose is whose. I took every ounce of heroin I owned, put it in a needle and walked to the bathroom, with the letters in my hands. I set them down on the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. I injected myself and threw the needle on the floor. I ripped open the medicine cabinet and took out my dad's prescription pills. If the heroin didn't finish me off, these will. I put about 10 pills in my hand and I looked at them before I swallowed them. I was fearless. I knew it would be a minute, but I could wait.

I notice I didn't sign the bottom of Adam's note.

_Adam, I Lo__**\**_

This is it.

**Thanks for reading that chapter! There are 3 chapters left! Yes there is one more chapter in Sally's POV! Please keeping reading! Now go on and review! Sorry if you didn't like my dessicion. **


	24. Chapter 24 POV ADAM

**Please understand that it was completely my decision to do this. I'm sorry if you didn't like it. But it's what I thought was needed.  
**

**Ok this is the third to last chapter. Keep reading! **

**REVIEW!**

ADAM

After school I ran to Sally's house and knocked on the door. Eli told me what happened and I needed to talk to Sally.

"Hello." Her dad answered the door.

"I need to see Sally immediately." I didn't wait for him to respond. I just pushed past him and ran upstairs, I saw that the bathroom door was a bit open so I went in.

"SALLY!" I screamed. Her dad rushed up and came in.

"SALLY!" he cried.

"I'm calling an ambulance!" I screamed at Sally's dad who was grabbing onto Sally's lifeless body. I called them and told them that they needed to be here now.

"She's GONE!" her dad screamed. I could already hear ambulances. It took them a minute but they got here and rushed in.

"Sir, you need to step away!" an EMT yelled at her dad. Her dad didn't let go, so he had to be removed by two other EMTs. I was crying and could barely see because of all the tears in my eyes. I could just make out a note with my name on it. I grabbed the two notes sitting there and went in the ambulance with her father the EMTs and Sally. I cried the whole way there. I could have stopped this.

We rushed into the hospital following the EMTs. We tried to go in the room with her but they wouldn't let us. More nurses had to come over and hold us back. When they finally got us seated in the waiting room I realized her dad needed something.

"This was on Sally's sink. There was one for you and one for me." I handed him the note that said dad. We both opened our notes and read them, crying more and more at each word. When I got to the bottom I realized she didn't even finish the V in love before she… there was just a line that went off the page.

The doctor came out and walked over to us. He looked at us. He shook his head, "We were too late."

I screamed at him, "THIS ISN'T FUNNY! I KNOW SHE'S ALIVE LET ME SEE HER." I was crying so much.

"I'm so sorry, son." The doctor looked down. "Excuse me." He walked away. Her dad and I ran into the room were her body was lying lifelessly. We sat over her body and cried for hours.

I heard footsteps at the door, and the sound of a girl crying. I looked up and saw Eli and Clare standing there. Eli had no emotion, Clare was bawling her eyes out. I doubt either one of them really cared.

"Why don't you just leave?" I told Eli. He just stood there, frozen.

It was silent in the room besides for the sounds of crying. After another hour or two people came in to take away her body. Her dad stayed at the hospital, but I knew that I had to leave. Her Dad and I hugged goodbye. I told him to call me if he needed anything.

I was still crying when I walked out of the hospital. I tried to walk home but I just ended up sitting and crying on the curb. Soon Eli pulled up and told me to get in. I got in next to Clare who had stopped crying. I kept crying.

"This is my fault." Said Clare.

"No it wasn't either of your faults." I handed Clare the note. I cried even harder as she read it out loud so Eli could hear. She stopped when she noticed that Sally didn't finish writing love.

"Bro, I am so sorry."

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID LIAR. YOU HATED HER. I REALLY DON'T BELIEVE THAT YOU HONESTLY ARE SORRY RIGHT NOW." I screamed as I snatched my letter back from Clare.

We were at my house. I got out and slammed the door. Not bothering to thank him for the ride.

"Adam!" my mom screamed when I was inside. "What happened what did she do!"

"SHES DEAD MOM!" I yelled at her. "SHES NEVER COMING BACK!" I ran upstairs to my room. I put my pillow over my head blocking out my mom when she came in. A few hours had passed and I lied there. Eyes wide open; every time I closed my eyes I saw Sally lying there dead on the floor of her bathroom. Drew came into my room when he got home. He threw the pillow that was on my head onto the floor. I turned around and slapped him. He didn't even flinch.

He looked at me, I was still crying, and I couldn't take his stares.

"Scream." Said Drew. I screamed and felt a bit better. "I'm so sorry Adam. I didn't believe it when I heard what happened."

I just kept crying.

I stayed in my room for days. I got up when the weekend came. Sally's funeral was Saturday and I needed to go. I helped her dad plan it, from my room of course. We mostly talked on the phone.

I hadn't eaten and I cried myself to sleep every night. I needed closure. I woke up Saturday morning and put on my nicest black clothes. I wore a black suit, black shirt, black tie, black shoes.

My mom gave me a ride. Drew came too.

I needed to do this.

**Sorry if I hurt your feelings, I was almost crying while I wrote it. **


	25. Chapter 25 POV SALLY

**Second to last chapter! Ok, I know… Sally's POV kinda weird but…. Its kinda important. **

**REVIEW!**

SALLY

I did it. I am dead. I am free.

I watched Adam and my dad for days. I rarely check in on Clare.

When my funeral came around I knew that I wanted to watch. I've talked to other dead people who didn't watch theirs and then ended up regretting it.

My dad was the first one there, obviously. Followed by Adam who had red puffy eyes. Mrs. Torres and Drew also stepped out of the car. They stood in the back while Adam went straight to the front with my dad.

Next was Clare. She stood awkwardly behind Adam who turned around and hugged her.

Slowly people I sort of knew from Degrassi came. Principal Simpson even showed up, and Simpson, was standing next to Bianca, who only shed one tear since she heard about me. But she still is in the alley next to the Dot everyday.

Kara came. Tegan and Laura were already there. I can't believe Kara actually came all the way to Canada for my funeral.

My mom was buried in the same cemetery in which everyone gathered now. I would be forever next to her.

Soon enough I, and everyone else saw Eli drive up in his hearse. I laughed in heaven, yeah heaven, when I found out that _my_ body would be put in Eli's hearse. Clare will never go in that thing again. Like _I _would haunt the hearse… They lifted out the casket. When they were finished Eli went over to stand by Clare and he took her hand.

When the Preist started to pray I started to watch everyone's faces carefully. Eli and Clare looked at Adam, they had never seen him cry this much. Clare was crying and Eli's face exposed nothing. My dad was crying with his head down. I saw Kara shed a tear. At the end of the service they put my body in the ground. Everyone came up one at a time to hug my dad and then Adam. They said they were sorry for the loss blah, blah, blah.

I knew deep down, that it was right to do this, even if I hurt everyone, I knew I was free. They would move on.


	26. End POV ADAM

**Last chapter! I just wanted ti thank everyone for reading and I hope you liked the story, and don't haate me because of the way I ended it! I will be writing some more stories, so I hope you read them! Anyways, I really hope this helps close the book, and I hope it's a good last chapter that ties up all of the loose ends. **

**REVIEW!**

ADAM

I had never cried more than I had that day. I loved Sally so much. Eli offered me a ride home, and I took it. Clare was on the fence about coming, she thought the hearse would now be haunted. I didn't want to put up with her shit.

I sat in the hearse and cried. When I was done crying, I cried some more. I finally realized that we were at a park instead of my house. I didn't care. I got out and ran until my feet hurt. Finally I collapsed.

"Sally?" I asked. "If you are there please give me a sign." The tree branches shook and leaves were tossed in the air like confetti. I took that as a sign. "I love you so much." I stopped because my voice was cracking. "I needed closure and I got it. I will always remember you. And I need to slowly start to move on." I took a breath. "I LOVE YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Monday morning I went back to Degrassi, I knew sooner or later I need to start getting back to my life.

Eli and Clare looked at me making sure I was ok. It was back to the three of us, I didn't like it, but I needed to except it.

I sat on my roof every night now, wait for a sign that Sally was with me and I would talk to her. I knew she answered but I just couldn't hear. I had to move on though. I told myself this almost every night. I would always talk to her. But I needed to start acting normal; outside of when I was on my roof.

Sally's dad eventually moved to a smaller house a few streets over. I saw him all of the time.

Besides for the roof there was one thing I did to keep Sally in my heart. I went to the hospital every weekend. Sometimes Eli and/or Clare would join me but I didn't mind going alone. I visited James until he was relased into the care of his mom. I was there the day he left.

"Sally will watch out for you and me, don't worry Adam." Was the last thing James said to me.

And I knew he was right.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment about this chapter or about what you thought of the book in general!**


End file.
